Black Ice
by smores2946
Summary: She starred at the menacing yellow eyes that she wanted to tear her gaze from. The way thin orange rings wrapped around the abnormally shrunken pupils only gave the haunting eyes a crazed look. She felt like she was looking into the eyes of a psychopath. Jelsa, smut in later chapters,graphic gory scenes, you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, so this is my first Jelsa fic. I love this pairing so much, and it's just too cute. This story is dark and definitely has gory scenes so if you don't like that then i recommend not reading.**

* * *

Azure eyes watched as a pale hand reached out and gripped tightly onto a bronze door knob. The owner of the hand jerked as the knob was boiling with heat. The blue eyes squinted in pain as pearl white teeth bit into rosy lips. Queen Elsa of Arendelle watched in horror as her hand began to steam, she almost vomited as she inhaled the scent of burning flesh; she listened in disgust at the pops and crackles of her frying skin. The knob was eating away at her hand and making her nerves scream in pain... and yet, she did not scream. No, unfortunately Queen Elsa could not. She could not scream out to anyone for help or mercy as she was glued to this door knob from hell. Then she saw it, the skin around the knob began to blacken as it continued to be burned. Panic welled in her chest as she watched the skin continue to darken, and then turn into a snowy white. The soft color compared nothing to the white hot pain that struck her every nerve. Her skin continued changing as it began to wrinkle and prune, then peel. Raw muscle showed as a scarlet river began to stain the snowy surface of her hand. She wanted to look away from this disgusting sight, but she couldn't, it was as if she had no control over her own body; fat tears streamed down her face as her arm began to shake. She couldn't stand it, it was unbearable, she'd rather be dead then continue dealing with this. Then, just as her thoughts began to turn much more suicidal, the knob began to turn, and her arm with it. Elsa's eyes widened as she watched it move to the right, farther and farther until...

_-click-_

It was the softest of sounds, but still heard by her sensitive ears. She looked forward into the dark, empty room before her that was slowly revealed by the door. She payed no attention to her disfigured hand as it fell limp by her side. Remnants of flesh peeled off as they stuck to the surface of the blackened knob; they hung limply with wine red drops dripping from their ends to join the mess of skin that had gathered on the red carpet. Elsa continued to stare into the darkness, her mind screamed for her to turn and run and to not go into the damn room, but she could do nothing as her feet began to carry her forward. She soon found herself in, what she guessed, the center of the room. The door remained open behind her, and was her only source of light as she continued to stare forward into complete nothingness. She then heard footsteps, light and barely heard, but still footsteps. The slight heels on the owners shoes clicked quietly against the hardwood beneath her bare feet. They footsteps grew louder as the person came closer. She anticipated their shadow, yet never saw one. Even as the steps stopped, she still did not see one. Her eyes drifted downwards to her pale toes, they starred emptily as her brain went haywire.

**_"Hello, Elsa."_** Those empty eyes widened as she heard a smooth as silk voice hiss her name. Her icy blue orbs shot up and looked into the darkness to only be met with piercing yellow. She would've screamed if she could've, but at the moment she was unable to. She starred at the menacing yellow eyes that she wanted to tear her gaze from. The way thin orange rings wrapped around the abnormally shrunken pupils only gave the haunting eyes a crazed look. She felt like she was looking into the eyes of psychopath. Fear was all she felt as she continued to stare. The voice spoke again**_ "there's no reason to be afraid my dear, so relax, I won't harm you...yet."_** She swallowed thickly at the deceivingly soft words. The yellow eyes began to near her; Elsa felt her heart beating erratically as danger was all that her mind screamed at her. In a sudden surge of adrenaline, she took a step back. The eyes stopped moving as they widened, but then appeared to be amused.**_ "Well look at that, little Elsa appears to be much stronger than I thought, but..."_** Before she could react Elsa suddenly felt a burning hot hand grab roughly onto her jaw, boney fingers dug painfully into her soft cheeks. Her neck was jerked painfully upwards as a gasp caught in her throat.**_ "How could I expect anything less from the Ice Queen herself."_** Elsa starred horror stricken into the yellow irises that were much too close for comfort now. The owner of the eyes was something less frightening, but they still held a murderous aura that screamed sadist. The grey skin and black hair of the mans long face only caused his yellow eyes to become more intense. His smile was filled with grey crooked teeth that spoke of broken dreams. She didn't know who the man was, but the terror inside of her was about to make her heart explode. She could just hear it beat pitifully as one beat would hardly even finish before the next one came along. Her shock was overwhelming her when she suddenly smelled something, something disgusting, yet all too familiar. It was then she felt the pain of being burned; before she could think about it she deeply inhaled the scent of her burning skin, it assaulted her senses, and just then broke the spell. A cough erupted from Elsa's throat as her good hand reached up and tightly gripped the mans arm.

She began to struggle as she tried to pull away."Let.." she grunted "let go!" His grip was a vice though. It did not slacken in the least as she began to let out screams from the unbearable pain. The sound of her skin burning was more clear than ever as the skin that burned was practically right next to her ears. It was driving her mad, and all she wanted to do was get away from it.

She heard the man laugh and felt the sound send cold chills down her spine._**"You think you can escape from me?"** _He yanked her closer, the heat became more intense. Elsa gritted her teeth to keep her scream in, but she failed as long fingers dug more deeply into her now blackened skin. **_"You can't run away from me Elsa, I will always be here."_** He brought her closer and was only a hairs breath away, he reeked of death.**_ "I am your worst nightmare,"_** she cried out in agony,**_ "and I will continue to make your life, awake or asleep, a living hell."_** Then his grip was gone. Elsa collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap, her face stung from the third degree burns that now adorned her cheeks. Her teeth dug into her lip as she lifted her head and viciously whipped it from side to side, seeing nothing and quickly determining she was alone, she began to stand as she let out a few pain filled sobs. Just as she began to straighten up and turn towards the door she heard a low chuckle, she froze in place _**"your sobs of pain are such a beautiful sound."**_ She looked fully to the door and watched it slam shut completely shrouding her in darkness. She ran forward to where she was sure the door was, but was surprised to find nothing but a smooth wall. She desperately searched for a handle, but came up empty handed. She screamed in fury and frustration, as she banged against the wall with her good hand. She was startled as she heard the mans voice again,_** "but I prefer your screams of anguish, and terror."**_ Then a soft orange light began to glow behind her; Elsa swallowed thickly as every terrible thing possible began to pass through her mind as to what could possibly be at her back. She was too scared to look.

"Elsa..." Her eyes widened at the call of her name in a familiar sweet voice. Slowly, and hesitantly she turned her head. She was surprised yet extremely relieved to see a strawberry blonde girl starring at her with a small candle in her hand.

"Anna.." She sighed her siblings name in relief, the sight of someone familiar sprouted hope in her mind, and even eased the fear that had clustered; yet just as Elsa turned completely around and was about to approach her, a black sleeved arm came around her little sisters shoulders.

She watched her sisters aqua eyes open in shock before glancing at the man next to her, and then back at her sister. "Elsa, wh-what's going on..?" Her older sibling said nothing as she merely starred at the black cloaked man. She watched silently as he began to gently lay his hands on the sides of her sisters freckled face.

"No..." Elsa quietly whispered, Anna's eyes shot from the Queen to the man next to her frantically.

_**"No what, my dear Elsa?"**_

Seeing the fear take home in her siblings eyes Elsa began to feel the fear grow once again inside of her, "you..you wouldn't dare." She watched his grip visibly tighten. Anna's eyes began to widen. "Stop!" Elsa took a step forward.

A sick smile curled along the mans gray face.**_"Let's see how loud I can make you scream."_**

Elsa reached out a hand. "No!"

"Els-"

_**CRACK!**_

Elsa's face froze in horror as she watched her little sisters head be broken and mangled in a sick angle. Her pretty face was paralyzed into a horrendous scream. The man released her carelessly to the floor. Her body collapsed, and appeared nothing more than a rag doll. The only thing that spoke life from her lifeless body was the sound of the bones in her neck crackling and grating against one another as her head bounced on the hard wood. Elsa continued to stare in shock before letting out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Elsa shot up from her mattress continuing to scream before realizing that she was actually awake. At this realization she quickly slapped a pale hand over her mouth. Her blue eyes shot to the door of her dark room, and she waited silently. She waited with heavy breaths and a thundering heart for the door to slam open and someone to come running in asking in a panicked voice if she was all right, but no one came. She sighed with relief at not being heard. After calming down a bit she suddenly took in her surroundings and recognized her terribly...terribly...dark..room. In a sudden panic Elsa ran out of bed to the light switch that sat next to her white door. She hastily flicked the switch up and was relieved as bright light flooded her large bedroom. She turned around and squinted as her eyes slowly began to adjust. Once she could see properly she looked down at her hand. It was fine, flawless pale skin was intact and unharmed. She then reached up and lightly touched her cheeks. She quickly walked to her large vanity, and looked at her face. Turning her head from side to side her small fingers continued to poke and prod at her unharmed flesh. She then remembered something much more important than the condition of her skin_ 'Anna...'_ With worry the Ice Queen scurried out of her bedroom and down the dimly lit hall to her sisters room. She slowly reached for her sisters door knob, but then hesitated for a moment. Flash backs from her dream began to flood her mind. She swallowed thickly, but then quickly shook her head._ 'It was just a night mare, that's all it was...just a nightmare...'_ Letting out a deep sigh she grabbed the knob and held her breath as she opened it and peeked her head inside. She let out the breath in relief as she watched her little sister sleeping peacefully under her pink covers, a small smile on her pink lips, her long hair already becoming a complete mess. Elsa couldn't help but smile softly at her sibling. She was all the Queen had left, if anything happened to her she- _'No..'_, she quietly shook her head as she gently closed the door and walked down the halls...She wouldn't let her mind go anywhere near there. Soon enough Elsa found herself in her bedroom once again, she quietly sat on her large bed and began to absentmindedly run her fingers through her loose platinum blonde hair. She mulled over the frightening dream she'd just had, and attempted to relieve herself from the horrendous images it brought to her._ 'Come on, it's just a dream. There's nothing to be afraid of, you can't let this get to you. You have a meeting tomorrow with the king of-'_ Her thoughts were cut short as a loud creak sliced through the nights silence. Elsa's head shot upwards as she starred at her door. Her gaze hard as she saw it had opened slightly. She was more than sure that she'd closed it shut, and locked it. She swallowed as she slowly began to approach the door, but she stopped again as it creaked open a bit more. She was paralyzed in place, the door was definitely opening by itself, but why? She couldn't find the answer in her confused brain as she continued to stare. She then heard whispers, soft but harsh whispers that tickled her ear with horrible hisses. Her eyes grew as the door creaked again and the whispers grew louder.

It was like annoying static and it was beginning to suffocate her senses before she heard it. **_"Elsa~"_** She gasped as she ran to the door and threw her body against it slamming it shut. Oblivious to the layer of ice that spread with loud crackles along its surface, she pressed her ear to the wood and listened, she heard it again as clear as day, not even slightly muffled by the barrier between her and the hall. _**"Where are~ you~"**_ She immediately pushed herself away from the door and began to back away from it. She felt her legs hit the back of her bed causing her to stumble, and fall back on it. She continued to back up til she had reached the other side. She clumsily got up, and placed her hands on the bed that had spider webbed with ice at her very touch. Her heart rammed against her chest and she began to feel light headed, she felt like she was going through cardiac arrest; she gripped the cloth of her baby blue night gown that covered her left breast tightly, she was sure her heart would cease pumping blood at any moment. She waited silently, completely paralyzed in place as she waited... and then it came. _**"I know you're in there."**_ Terrified beyond belief she fell to the ground and pushed her back against her bed while bringing her legs to her chest and her hands over her ears. She slightly rocked back and forth sobbing and crying as the bed hid her pathetic form.

She hopelessly whispered to herself."It's not real, It's not real, It's not real, It's not real, It's not real, it's not real, It's not real..."

_**"Oh,"**_ she stopped_** "I'm very real."**_ And she screamed.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say, this chapters a bit short though**

* * *

Sandy watched in panic as he placed a small hand on Elsa's window. He breathed heavily as he watched the black sand swirl around the Queen in a suffocating manner; his eyes couldn't keep up from all the directions it was coming in. He frowned as he forced his golden sand through her windows cracks and into her room that was literally turning into a living nightmare. His sand began to crush and destroy Pitch's black one. Long strings began to crumble and disintegrate around her. He began to smile as her breaths began to calm and her terrified face began to relax a little, but her eyes remained closed with tears, while her hands stayed on her ears. She stayed tightly in her fetal position. He smiled sadly, already believing he had gained control over the situation, yet just as he was about to hit her to sleep a loose whip of black grains slapped his gold sand into the window sill. It startled sandy as it exploded into a golden cloud. The one strand of Pitch's sand wrapped around Elsa like a boa and caused the Queen to let out loud sobs and fat tears as she frantically pleaded for whatever it was to go away. Sandy was about to send in more of his sand before suddenly Elsa had involuntarily frozen over her window. The little gold man panicked as he began to frantically search for an opening, but found none. He could still hear her sobs for mercy clearly through the window, but he knew no one else could. He felt his heart sink as he could do nothing, but it sank even more as the first rays of sunlight began to show on the window. He turned around and couldn't believe how quickly the night had passed. Her horrible nightmare had struck him like a wall while he was just finishing giving sweet dreams to the children in France. The moment he felt the disturbance he took off without hesitance. He looked down in shame, he had failed. He listened as her cries began to lessen before all he could hear were quiet whimpers and small sniffles. Sandy's hands balled into fists as he looked upwards and willed his dream cloud to move into the heavens. He had to communicate with the other guardians.

* * *

"Oi! North! When's Sandy getting here? I have work to do!"

"What're you talking about cotton tail? Easter is still eons away."

"Yeah, well I got to prepare! More work goes into it than you think, Frost!"

Jack gave him an unamused look as he leaned on his staff. "Oh yeah, painting eggs is such a big job." Bunny fumed at the ignorant teenager, he reached behind him and took out his boomerang with a threatening glare. The two began to full out bicker. North ignored them as yeti's came by one after another showing their toys for approval by the big man himself. Christmas had just passed, but that did not mean that there would be any time for slacking. Every minute counts, even with almost a whole year to still prepare.

Santa leaned in and studied a little blue truck while scratching his beard. "Make it red." Was all he said before turning around and testing a little doll. The yeti looked at him in disbelief before peering down at the toy in hand. He then let out a cry of frustration at the thought of having to repaint all one billion sixty four thousand eight hundred and three blue trucks red.

Tooth zipped over the heads of all the males as she instructed one little fairy after another on where to go and what kind of tooth was waiting under a child's pillow ready and waiting to be collected. "Central incisor on maxillary! Canine on mandibular! Oh! Two second molars on maxillary! Oh my! Two canines and one lateral incisor on mandibular!" With everyone lost in their own little worlds no one took notice as Sandy quietly floated into the globe room on his dream cloud. It wasn't until he made the cloud disappear in a fog of gold that he caught everyone's attention. The sand clouded everyone's vision, and let them know that the one responsible for calling this meeting had finally arrived. North smiled broadly as he opened his arms,

"Sandy! It is so good to see you! How are you? Well?" Sandy gave him a small smile as the others welcomed him as well.

Tooth zipped up to him "so Sandy what's going on? Did something happen?" She watched as his face became serious and he nodded. The other guardians neared the two at the confirmation. He began to make signs over his head with his sand. Fist a tiara, then a castle, a frowny face, and a barrage of other images following after.

Jack raised one brow as he scratched the side of his head with his staff. "Um, anyone got any idea on what he's trying to say?" Even the other guardians were lost as to what the little man was attempting to sign. He looked at them desperately hoping that someone would catch on. When he realized that his efforts were futile he huffed in annoyance. He thought for a moment before silently snapping his fingers. He began to wave his hands in the air forming a large ring, the dust swirled and slid with light whispers of pleasant dreams. The guardians watched as the ring expanded in size till it was only a bit smaller than North's giant globe.

Jack, completely awe struck, nudged Bunny. "Did you know he could do that?" His furry friend merely shook his head. Sandy smiled, satisfied at his creation, and then with a small clap the ring flickered like a ginormous screen, and an image of Elsa appeared. She was seated on her bedroom floor still firmly planted against the side of the bed. Her fetal position tighter than ever as her arms were wrapped around her legs and her face was hidden away by her knees. Her shoulders shook slightly with small sniffles and whimpers. "Aw Sandy that's not cool man," Jack started "you know I hate seeing girls cry."

A frown crossed his handsome face as he starred at her. North turned to the little man "Sandy, why do you show us image of young woman? She is not child?" Sandy nodded his head in understanding, but pointed at the screen as he waved his hand. The image flickered and suddenly began to replay Elsa's dream for all the guardians to watch. Tooth covered her little fairies eyes as the image of the Queens flesh being burned off was shown. The gore was almost too much as her skin peeled and bled.

"Sandy," Bunny's angry voice came from behind, "just what in the hell is this? What's the point of you showing us this!" The little man didn't respond as he scrutinized the screen with his gaze. All Bunny received in response was a hand telling him to wait. His fur bristled as attempted to stay calm. They all fell quiet as they watched her enter the dark room.

They all waited to see what would happen, when suddenly an all too familiar voice was heard. _**"Hello Elsa."**_

North stepped forward nearing the ring of sand "is that..?"

Bunny came after him "it can't be, he's gone!" They continued to watch in suspense waiting for a face to be shown. Suddenly he appeared, right in front of the screen, up close for all to see. Jack felt his grip tighten on the wooden staff that was in his hands, he heard the wood crackle slightly at the force of his grip, but he didn't let up.

"Pitch.." Tooth whispered "b-but how?!" None of them answered her as they continued to watch the nightmare play out. At the breaking of Anna's neck Tooth gasped, covering her mouth and looking away not wanting to see the horrifying sight. Bunny shut his eyes and looked away as Elsa screamed a bone chilling scream. The video hadn't ended though. It continued to play out and watch what she did after the nightmare. Jack's eyes widened as he swore his heart skipped a beat when he finally saw the face of the female they had been watching. He starred at her reflection in her bedroom mirror as she checked her flawless pale skin. She was beyond beautiful, not even words could describe her. She left her bedroom and checked on her younger sister like the good older sibling she was. He felt his own heart beat a little faster.

Jack continued to watch her in a dreamy matter before that voice suddenly slithered its way back in._** "Elsa~"**_ Jack twitched as he watched her slam the door shut in fright, but he was caught off guard as a layer of ice suddenly covered her white door. He blinked a few times in confusion; quickly glancing at the other guardians they appeared completely unfazed by this sudden show of, what he deemed, ice powers. He continued watching as she backed over the bed and at her very touch it was covered in ice as well. He just couldn't believe his eyes, was he seeing things? They watched the video finish in the saddest of ways as only her crying could be heard as she begged for mercy. Thinking it was enough, Sandy began to shrink the ring and slowly reduce its size until it was completely gone and all the sand had returned to its rightful owner.

Silence encompassed the room until suddenly a wooden boomerang cut through the air, turning around where the screen once stood, and returning back to its owner. "So" Bunny started "Pitch is back."

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long :( wanted to give a quick thank you though to The Doctor, ThenRunLikeHell, and strongyu for your reviews! they made me smile :3**

**Also, I've noticed that people in most stories make Elsa talk like she just stepped out of the victorian era, but really in the movie all the characters talked normally and very casual, so that's the way i've made the dialogue for this story, just a heads up.**

**ALSO, i just realized i never put a disclaimer so...**

**I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**

**Disney and Dream Works does (sob) T-T**

* * *

Jack watched in silence as Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny all bickered about Pitch. Their conversation was hysterical as they came up with theory and explanation, one after the other, of how it was possible that Pitch returned. Each one came along as more ridiculous than the last, but it was obvious that they were desperate to find a reason behind his sudden appearance, and with a young adult of all people. He attempted to ignore them as his eyes slid to North's large figure; his back was towards him as he held his hands behind him. Jack studied the large mans arms that appeared tightly flexed as his hands tightly gripped one another; it was obvious that he was attempting to hold something back. Jack began to approach him, what was he holding back though? Jack quietly wondered this as he came to stand next to him, was it fear, anger, frustration? He remained clueless as he looked up to North, he frowned, or maybe it was sadness... The bearded man had taken no notice of the winter spirits presence, and he was a bit hesitant on making it known.

After a moment of silence between the two Jack finally broke it. "North." He started simply, and watched as blue eyes, that rivaled his own, widened and looked down.

No smile came to his suddenly pale cheeks as he spoke. "What is it Jack?" He spoke soft and kindly even those his eyes spoke melancholy.

Jack bit his cheek before asking the question that had been on his mind for some time now. "That girl...that we saw... who is she?"

North studied him for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a long, heavy sigh; he turned his head forward once again. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The moment her title left his lips Jack immediately took notice of the silence that befell the room. He turned his head to see the other guardians had fallen silent, and were only starring at the two. "Elsa..." He turned back as he heard North continue speaking "She...she has lived very sad life..." North stuck out a hand and slowly waved it in front of him, a dream like image suddenly appeared in front of the two of them. Jack began to watch the girls life play out before his very eyes. "She was born to King and Queen of Arendelle, they knew she was different; from blonde hair to cold pale skin, it was quite obvious, but they did not realize how different, until first birthday came along. She was given big party, and many gifts, but that night, as baby Elsa was asleep, her bedroom window was opened by harsh winds of winter. She went whole night with wind and snow blowing into bedroom. Next morning, when a maid came to the room, she was shocked to see what had happened. She fled, and immediately told the King and Queen. They rushed to see for themselves. The Queen went to Elsa, and was surprised to see she was fast asleep, and completely unharmed by the snow. They secretly took her to doctor, she was found healthy, but they discovered that her blood was not of normal heat. It instead was 12 degrees fahrenheit. If you do not know, that is very unusual, and unhealthy for normal person. Her parents swore the doctor to secrecy of this finding, and over the years discovered more and more of what their child could really do. During this time her sister was born, little Anna. They became very close, best friends even. They soon discovered that Elsa had magical powers, sort of like you Jack..." They young boy next to him swallowed thickly as his suspicions were confirmed. _'so..she's like me then...'_ "but" he snapped out of his thoughts at North's voice. "Fate was not kind to her."

Jack raised one brow "whaddya mean..?"

North's expression became sad, "She was only a child when she struck her sister with her powers, it was accident, but it could have had fatal outcome. Anna came out ok, but she lost her memory of Elsa's powers. With that, her parents hid Elsa's power with gloves, and Elsa began to lose control. She was afraid of hurting Anna once again, so she locked herself away in her room. From eight to eighteen she was isolated. Her and Anna fell apart, and both grew lonely. When Elsa was sixteen their parents died in storm at sea, she was unable to go to funeral. At eighteen Elsa was to be coronet-ed as Queen of Arendelle, and there would be big party. It was first time she left room in ten years, and first time she saw Anna in ten years, but once again, things did not go well for her. Anna came to discover Elsa's powers, along with the town people. She was called horrible things: monster, witch, a demon even."

"Why would they say that? She wasn't a monster!"

North looked down and smiled, "you understand that she is not Jack, but to normal people, of course they would see her as monster, they did not understand." He watched the boy for a moment as the obvious anger in his face began to dissipate, he then continued. "Anyways, since Elsa could not control powers she released eternal winter on her kingdom, but she did not know this because she had run away. He sister then went to go look for her, and to make a long story a short story, with her sisters help Elsa was able to control her powers, and fix everything. After that Elsa ruled Arendelle peacefully, and was able to associate with Anna, once again. Things were going smoothly, the occasional nightmare of hurting Anna, but other than that she was fine..."

Jack spoke up "until now..."

North grimaced as he nodded, "Yes, until now..." The dream like image that was now showing a smiling Elsa faded away. North turned around "Sandy" he walked over to the little man. "Any ideas?" He shook his head sadly as all the guardians began to talk. Jack once again found himself in the same place as before, just watching from the outside as they all talked. He thought the situation over, and all her could think of was Elsa's beautiful face. Hell, he didn't even know if she believed in him, but he didn't give a damn, he just wanted to see her face in person, just once at least. He felt his anger rise a bit at the thought of Pitch hurting her _' the bastard just doesn't have boundaries...he's sick...'_

His face scrunched up slightly in disgust; he looked up once again at the others before making up his mind, he began to lift himself from the ground. "Hey guys!" they all stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?" Bunny's voice came with obvious irritation.

"Let me watch over her." He began to float towards the other guardians.

Bunny's eyes widened before hopping forward. "Let you what?"

Jack rolled his eyes "let me watch over her."

"Let you watch over her?!"

Jack was now eye to eye with bunny as he smirked tauntingly. "Is there an echo in here?"

"No!"

"Well then get the cotton out of your ears peter rabbit!"

"What'd you just call me?"

"Look," Jack floated around him to see the others. "We don't know what kind of danger she's in right? And she might just need one of us there? Who better than me!"

"Jack.." Tooth started, "isn't that a bit risky?"

He sighed "sure it is, but come on! We're guardians aren't we? She needs someone, and I'll just be watching over her, couldn't she use the protection? What will castle guards be able to do against Pitch Black?"

North scratched his beard while clicking his tongue "he has point."

Bunny hoped in front of him, obviously outrage "you lot can't be serious, can you?! He's reckless!"

"But" North contradicted "she is like Jack! If she need comfort she will find it in him! If she still believes in him, then she will be able to relate to him much better, besides we are all too busy to watch over her."

Bunny was speechless as Jack began to float away from them. "Great, I'll stop by for a report every two weeks, an- wait? If she still believes in me? She believed in me?" He saw a golden smiley face and looked down at Sandy who was smiling up at him while nodding vigorously.

North chuckled "but of course!"

Bunny jumped in "why wouldn't she Frost?"

North slung an arm around the young boys shoulder, "ever since her mother read her Jack Frost bed time story she was hooked!"

Jack smirked "really?"

"Really."

Tooth suddenly zipped in front of him "but remember Jack she's a little lady, a Queen, and much older now. None of us are sure if she still believes so..." she gave him a sad smile "don't get your hopes up too high." He merely smiled back and nodded before flying up and beginning to make his way out of North's home.

He looked down as he was about to leave and smirked. "Don't worry guys! I got this." And then, he was gone.

* * *

Elsa remained in a tight ball on her bedroom floor; her arms wrapped tightly around her legs as her chin rested heavily on her knees. Salty frost clung to her cheeks as she quietly sniffled. Her blue eyes wandered over to her surroundings, they grew with sadness at the ice and snow that covered every last inch of the room. A guilty look crossed her face, she hadn't done any of that since before that time... Her lip trembled slightly at the feeling of failure that overtook her. Yet, before she could dwell any longer on the insufferable emotion, she heard a soft knock. Slightly startled, she jumped, but remained silent. Her heart began to beat rapidly, it ached as the small organ had already done too much of that this early in the morning. She waited for the knock to come again, but it never swallowed dryly.

"Elsa?" A scream that had been ready to burst from her throat only escaped as a minuscule squeak.

Now, instead of fear, she felt panic _'Anna!' _She scrambled up to her feet and cleared her throat taking on the confident tone of a Queen. "Yes?" She looked from side to side before quietly tapping her bare foot to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Elsa watched as the ice began to suction in back towards her like a vacuum. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as a cold feeling filled her veins in a refreshing rush, like a cold glass of water.

"Perfectly fine," She looked to the bed canopy, then up to the ceiling watching the ice and snow recede in sparkles and magical glitters. "Why do you ask?" She quietly jogged to her vanity mirror once again and quickly wiped the ice from her face.

"No reason, just a..feeling? I guess?" She heard Anna laugh nervously at her own words. The Queen quickly straightened out her night gown before quickly walking to the door.

She took in a deep breath."Oh really?" She opened the door as she spoke. She was met with the adorable freckled face of her little sister. She held a hand up to stifle her laughter as she caught sight of her sisters hair. "O-oh An-" she snorted "Anna." Her sister raised a brow before seeing an awkward piece of hair fall into the center of her face. She gasped as she realized that she hadn't brushed her nest of hair.

She slapped her hands quickly onto the top of her head "Oh my God.." She flushed with embarrassment. Elsa was full out laughing now as she grabbed her sisters arm, dragging her into the room, and shutting her bedroom door. Anna let her sister guide her to the large vanity where she was sat on a plush stool. She watched Elsa's pale hand grab a silver brush which she quickly, but gently began to brush through her strawberry blonde mane. Anna pouted as she watched her sisters smiling face, and perfect platinum blonde hair. "It's not fair."

She huffed, Elsa giggled "what's not?"

"Your hair!" She flung out her arms for emphasis, "I mean, how?! How can you keep it so perfect!"

Elsa's smile grew "natural talent, sorry." She laughed as her sisters pout grew. "Oh don't be so huffy, it's not that big of a deal, it's not like anyone but me sees you like this, right?"

Anna sighed as she nodded her head, but she quickly gasped. "What about Kristoff?!"

Elsa stopped brushing and looked in the mirror at Anna "what?"

Anna suddenly stood and grabbed her sisters shoulders. "What will I do when Kristoff finally pops the question?! He'll wake up every morning planning on seeing a beautiful wife, but instead he'll..he'll.. he'll see this!" She pointed at her hair.

Elsa snorted before grabbing her sister and turning her around to face the mirror, "I think it looks fine."

Anna blinked in surprise at her perfectly brushed, straight and shiny hair. "Bu-but-!"

"Anna." Elsa came to stand next to her. "Will it really matter to Kristoff that much if your hairs a mess in the morning or not? He talks to a reindeer, and actually holds conversations with himself for Gods sakes!" She smiled as she turned her sister towards her. "Your hair is the last thing he'll be worrying about." Anna's cheeks flushed at the thought of "other" things distracting her boyfriend, but she couldn't help but smile at her sisters words.

Elsa jumped as Anna suddenly began squealing and crushed her into a hug. "Oh Elsa your'e right! He really wont care!" She giggled as she pulled back, "this is so why you're the oldest." The Queen merely blinked a few times before rolling her eyes. Anna laughed as she began to run out of the room. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast Elsie!" She watched the end of her sisters long hair whip out of her room before everything was silent again. Elsa sighed as she wrapped her arms around her self. She looked down at the sound of her stomach grumbling. It rumbled with the need for food, but she did not feel like eating in the least. She grimaced as she went to her personal bath and showered with the water on cold. Once finished she went to her wardrobe and began to look through her dress'. She finally settled on a pale blue form fitting dress. The dress loosened at her hips where a thin piece of golden string was loosely tied. She tied her long hair into a low pony tail with a pale blue ribbon. She would tie it up in her usual braid later. Looking down at her still bare feet, she walked over to her wardrobe once again and chose a pair of simple black flats. She looked in her mirror once more before sighing and making her way out of her room.

She walked down the carpeted halls quietly with her hands holding one another in front of her. Maids and servants passed by giving their respectful good mornings as she did like wise. She made her way gracefully down the steps. She stopped as she watched three butlers attempt to put together a set of armor that sat closest to the stairs. She pressed her lips together to contain her laughter as she quietly slipped by _'It seems Anna beat me down.'_ She walked in to Anna shoveling one strawberry pancake after another into her greedy mouth. Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_**Review please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! so yeaaahhh it took me awhile to fricking update right?well along with school ive just been a lazy bum but it's spring break so, ill do whaat i cans, but guess what im giving you guys two chapters! and more to come :D oh and thank you to Beautiful-Escape-30353 for reminding me that Rise of The Guardians was actually dream works and not Pixar! yeah im stupid guys T-T I hope you guys enjoy these next chapters!**

* * *

Elsa sat quietly in her study, her pen scribbling furiously along the paper confirming the kingdom's trade with France. She set the sheet up on a high pile of papers next to her, and reached for another document that sat in a much smaller paper on her other side. She studied it for a moment before sighing. _'Another request for marriage...'_ She opened up one of her drawers placing the paper in the over flowing compartment, _'I don't think so..'_ She quietly placed her elbows on her desk and held up her head with her hands. She glanced at the small pile next to her, its overwhelming size from before had shrunken down immensely, but the motivation to completely finish the pile was no longer there. She sighed as she sat back in her leather chair, unfortunately she had to finish it because more papers would come in tomorrow, and then she'd be falling behind, and well...chaos would ensue, she just knew it... It was then Elsa began to feel warm, unbearably warm. She pulled her dress' high collar as her eyes shot around the room, she took notice of the blazing fire in the fire place. She groaned as she pulled herself up, and grabbed the large glass of water on her desk. _' I told the damn maid to not make a fire.'_ She easily put out the flames with a loud hiss, this lead to steam that began to pollute the room in the most uncomfortable of ways. Elsa grimaced as she went to a small mirror that was hung on one of the walls in her study; she undid her low ponytail and began to braid her hair. Once finished she brought the long braid over her shoulder feeling the tip just brush against her waist. She pushed back her bangs and smiled as that one stubborn hair flipped over.

She fanned herself with her hands thinking the braid would help, but she was sadly mistaken. Frustrated and attempting to find another way to cool down, she began to quickly undo the buttons of her collar. Slowly, button by button, more and more snow white flesh began to show along with a full cleavage. She stopped at a point where there was still room for the imagination. It still wasn't enough though. She blew out some air while fanning herself before she suddenly heard a distinct rattling. Elsa turned to her white balcony doors and watched them rattle with the harsh winds of mid January. She smiled slightly as she began to approach them, she bit her lip as she looked through them to the outside. Everything was blanketed with snow, and she knew that servants would have a fit if they found snow on the carpet. She turned around to the door, and then to the carpet, she then turned forward once again.

Without hesitation she began to unlock the doors, she quietly mumbled to herself, "it's not my fault that they were trying to kill me with that fire..." She smiled at the loud click of the doors unlocking. She pushed on them and quickly slipped out closing the doors behind her to make sure no wind blew at her neatly stacked papers. Once she'd made it to the outside she couldn't help but sigh in relief. The freezing air blew around her like a gentle breeze and immediately cooled her down. She felt so much better and not so suffocated like before. She smiled as she took in deep breaths of the crisp air. She took steps forward until she was at the rail of her balcony, her flats crunching in the deep snow. She placed her hands on the railing taking no mind to the freezing ice that covered it. Her rose lips pulled into a smile as she starred at the falling snow, one snow flake after another fell kissing her freezing skin.

She then took notice of a particularly large snowflake. She was amazed at its size as it twirled and spinned from the heavens above, her eyes widened in amazement as it seemed to glimmer an icy blue when ever it turned a certain way. She notice that the large flake was coming towards her, and without her even noticing she stuck her hand out to catch it. She watched as it lazily neared her hand edging close and close before finally, it stopped. Elsa drew her hand closer to her face to study the heavenly gift that she was currently holding. The snowflake was about the size of her palm and her eyes studied it fascination as every detail could be clearly seen and made out. She giggled like a child as she continued to admire it. She began to stick out her other hand, and flicking her eyes between one and the other, she began to recreate the snowflake. She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she crossed and stitched each string of ice perfectly. Soon enough she had finished and was able to recreate the snowflake perfectly. She continued to giggle as she admired the two, and sat down in the snow not caring if her dress got wet. She starred at them and began to place her recreation on top of the larger one. She felt the wind grow stronger and looked up to the heavens to see it quickly getting darker. With a sudden sense of urgency she stood and, hesitantly, blew on the two large snowflakes sending them, once again, into the current of freezing air. She watched the two snowflakes dance longingly before she felt another harsh wind and was reminded of the darkness to fall. She swallowed harshly as equally dark memories began to enter her mind. She quickly went to the doors and opened them closing them as fast as she could. She looked up and gasped as she suddenly realized how dark her study had become. _'Just how long was I out there..?' _ She looked around the darkness completely unnerved, she had paperwork to finish but she couldn't work like this. Without another thought she quickly ran to the door that was on the other side of the room and opened it, hurriedly slamming it shut behind her. She let out a breath as she leaned against the door. _'I've never been scared of the dark before...'_

Elsa sat there, leaning against the door in the hallway attempting to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and was just beginning to grab her bearings when suddenly, she heard a thump. Unfortunately, she did not just hear it, but she felt it. She had to keep herself from screaming as she felt it against the wood she was leaning on, the wood that separated her from her dark office. She felt her heart speed up as she felt another thump. Whats was it? What was in there? She suddenly heard clicking and squeaking, her eyes shot down to the brass knob that sat directly next to her left hip. Her eyes widened as her pupils shrunk to pinprick size as she watched the knob slowly turning all by itself. She stopped breathing as she knew the real answer as to why it was turning; whatever it was that was inside her study was attempting to get out. She quickly placed a hand on the round metal, and began to stop its turning. Immediately she was met with retaliation and the knob began to jiggle violently as it attempted to get Elsa to let go. The thumps from before were now full out bangs that racked her entire being. She watched with deep settled fear as the knob turned and jerked attempting to relinquish itself from her sweaty grip. She felt tears brimming as she knew that she was losing her grip, and that the vibration from the abused door was making her very being go numb. At that very moment the knob finally gained the upper hand and none too gently ripped itself away from her grip. She only had a few seconds to process what had just happened before the door swung open with such a force that it sent her flying to the floor. She looked up in a slight daze before remembering where she was and turning around to stare at her now, she gulped harshly, open office door.

Her breathing began to speed up as she starred into the dark nothingness, she couldn't see a single damn thing. She subconsciously began to push herself away from the room, she could feel something watching her in there, the aura was threatening as it promised pain. Her breathing escalated to hyperventilating very quickly as she continued to stare and swore that the shadows were moving, and they were coming for her. She felt her lip begin to tremble in fright, and her tears from before were returning in full swing on the verge of spilling. Her eyes shot down both sides of the hall, she cursed as to why no one was there. She suddenly then noticed the grandfather clock next to the door, it was ten at night. '_No wonder...' _She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard another thump and the familiar sound of papers dropping and scrapping the floor. Her eyes widened _'my paperwork...i-it kn-knoc-cked it-it a-all ov-ver...' _Elsa stared into the dark room from her position on the floor before she finally decided that it's be a good idea to get out of there. Slowly, she began to lift herself from the floor, her eyes still trained on the dark abyss before her, but right when she stood she suddenly heard a demonic like scream resonate from her office to her, she immediately took a step back, and listened to the scream repeat over, and over, and over. While the screaming continued she watched in horror as the dark shadows from the room began to seep out in long strips of black attaching to the walls and floor. They were reaching out for her. Elsa felt a sob stuck in her throat as she began to shake her head in disbelief and denial before suddenly taking off in a run.

* * *

Jack sat there silently as he waited for the moment that the castle's front doors would open. He sighed as he continued waiting. He was lounging quietly on one of the snow covered roofs that surrounded the courtyard, resting on his side as he held up his head with one hand. His staff was in his other hand swinging aimlessly in the cold air making snowflakes. He blew at his bangs as he sparred a glance at the large door once again only seeing the same stiff guards. He flopped onto his back starring at the sky _'come on already people...just open the damn door.'_ Suddenly he heard a sound, it was the slamming of doors. It was too small of a sound to be the castle ones, and it would've been drowned out to anyone else's ears due to the wind. He looked to the blowing breezes not understanding why it carried the sound to him. He suddenly felt the current change as it blew from behind him and upwards. Jack looked up and spotted a balcony. He blinked a few times not being able to believe that he hadn't noticed it before.

The wind was full out pushing him now, "you want me to go up there?" Instead of being given an answer the harsh air blew suddenly with such a force that it almost cause him to fall from the roof. "Alright, Alright! Geez take It easy!" He sighed as he went up, and began to near the white railing. As he did he began to notice a figure, a person, but not just any person, it was Queen Elsa. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he floated higher and found him self face to face with the pale beauty. It seemed she couldn't seem him though, for her smile remained in place and she obviously wasn't looking at him. He sighed with a sad smile, he tried not to get his hopes up, but it was too difficult. He merely shook his head, her smile was enough to keep him from being too sad. Jack decided to take his invisibility as an advantage and began to study her. He noticed that she had pulled her hair back into a large braid, he wondered how girls could do such a thing with all that hair, but he merely brushed it off and admired the way the loose strands framed her face.

His eyes then slid to her face, her pale skin was flawless with not a blemish in sight, but there was a slight tint of pink to her cheeks. _'like blossoms in the snow..'_ he smirked at the thought. He admired her full rosy lips, their sheer plumpness called him to her like nothing ever before. His eyes then locked on hers. They were large and icy blue, he loved to see them glimmer as she admired the snow that fell around her, he especially loved the fact that it didn't bother her in the least, _'she really is like me..'_ He continued to admire her, and was unable to catch himself when his eyes decided to drift downwards on their own accord. His eyes widened as he saw the undone buttons of her dress' collar that showed an exceedingly lovely amount of pale skin along with a decent sight of cleavage. If this was him 300 years ago he would've been blushing mad, and surely looked away in embarrassment, but after being a winter spirit for so long, and unseen, he was forced at times to see things he had no want to see. Crazy lovers thinking it'd be a wonderful idea to make love in the snow, making love on balconies, roofs; idiotic people jumping nude in pools, lakes, rivers, streams, you name it he's seen it all. He was only mildly surprised to see a person of royalty showing so much flesh, but his surprised look quickly melted away as he let a smirk curl along his lips. His eyes slid down her body slowly drinking in every delicious curve, his eyes stopped at her hips and full breasts, she was truly perfect. He heard someone take a deep in hale of breath, he looked up and watched as Elsa closed her eyes, and then exhale. His smirk grew as he looked up and waved his hand in the air, a few sparkles of blue twisted and knotted together creating a large snowflake. He backed up a bit and stuck out his finger guiding the unusually large flake in unsymmetrical, wild patterns.

It wasn't long before the Queen caught sigh of it, and he was more than pleased to see and awestruck look cross her face. He watched she stuck out her hand, and the eagerness in her eyes only grew as he continued to play with the snowflake, teasing her as all she wanted was to catch it. Finally, he let her have her wish and let the flake land gently in her small hand. He watched her with half lidded eyes as she began to examine it with fascination. He heard her giggle and almost sighed at the adorable sound, it was like the chime of silver bells in snow, he'd never heard anything so beautiful. She began to stick her other hand out, and he watched in wonder as she began to recreate his snowflake. He was amazed as her magic glittered and shinned like pure white and silver, he almost laughed as he watched her little pink tongue stick out in concentration. All too soon she had finished, and Jack starred incredulously at the perfect replica. It seemed she was all too pleased with herself as well as she once again giggled and sat down in the snow with a wet crunch. A crooked smile twitched his lip as he leaned on the railing watching over her. _'She's so perfect...'_ he watched her place her large flake on top of his. _'Just where has she been all my life..?' _Adoration spilled from him in waves, yet before he could stare at her any longer a harsh wind blew from behind to the point that his hood came onto his head obscuring his vision of her. He grumbled and muttered a curse quickly taking the hood off and seeing her stare up at the sky. Her face immediately dropped and she picked herself up in a hurried fashion. He looked up and noticed, it was getting dark. He looked back down to see her approach the railing once again. She was right in-front of him. With regret in her eyes and a frown she puckered her lips and gently blew. The flakes danced right in front of him, and he watched the sadness in her eyes as she watched them float freely in the air. Their care free style appeared to mock her. Another harsh wind and as if she was slapped in the face she once again recalled the black cover that would soon cover Arendelle. She turned around and quickly fleed inside. Jack watched her shut the balcony doors, but instead of her moving further inside it appeared that she had plastered her back against the doors cool glass. The room was dark, and she was terrified, he immediately knew.

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I love this pairing so much you guys like i cant even! T-T**_

* * *

Before he could move he suddenly heard loud creaking and looked down to see the castle doors opening. The bright yellow light from the inside flooded the court yard as loud girlish laughter was heard. The wind zoomed him down, and quickly hiding behind a pillar, he watched a girl with strawberry blonde hair in identical braids walk out clinging onto the large arm of a boy with shaggy blonde hair.

"What's the surprise Kristoff?" She bounced childishly as she looked up at him beaming.

He smiled down at her, "it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it, Anna?"

The girl groaned, "fine.. but it better be good!" The boy laughed as she they continued walking. Jack rolled his eyes _'love birds..'_ He suddenly heard the creaking of a door closing and remembered why he was down there in the first place. Before the door could completely shut him out he zoomed in and landed gently on the red carpet of the foyer. He looked around the palace and was dumbstruck of by the grandeur. The red carpet stretched up a grand winding staircase, and the marble flooring was impeccable as an individuals reflection could be seen like looking through a mirror. His eyes slowly slid up as the gold molding and works of art that loitered the ceiling almost sent his mind spinning. The tapestry the hung from the walls along with the velvet red curtains that covered the floor to ceiling windows were making him feel smaller and smaller by the minute.

"wow..." he whispered to himself. He quickly snapped out of it though when he heard the slam of a door. He turned around and began to fly up the staircase to where he heard the disturbance. He noticed the halls were completely empty with not a soul insight, he was thankful yet slightly unnerved . He then heard a scream, he froze as he heard the awful noise and knew he had to find her. He sped down two more halls before he finally came across her terrified form. He watched her shake her head as black shadows stretched from the open door way of her office and the shrill scream continued. A sob escaped her lips before she picked up the front of her dress and began to run down the hall in fright. Jack followed her down the hall and up another grand stair case. She was frantic as she skipped two to three steps, she didn't even notice as Jack turned and shot a beam of his ice at the shadows that were nearing her making them disperse for a short moment before recuperating. He flew ahead of her, and watched her stumble a few times before picking herself up and continuing to run. As they approached a hallway he noticed her running towards a certain door, immediately concluding it was her room he opened it for her. She seemed shock for a moment, but did not stop running she merely ran straight inside letting Jack quickly slam the door shut. Elsa whirled around and starred at the door, squeaking and covering her ears as she heard the dark mass collide with her door. Jack watched as she panicked and stuck her hands out covering the door in ice. The banging continued, and she was terrified. She fell to the floor and brought her knees to her chest while once again covering her ears.

She sobbed as she spoke "it's not there, it's not real, it's not there, it's not real, it's not there..." The scream came again and she screwed her eyes shut as she began whimpering "go away, go away, go away..." Jack lowered himself down to the floor and quietly placed his staff down, he neared her and crouched down next to her. She was so scared, and he didn't want her to be. Without even thinking he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. Her trembling body was pressed tightly against his. He looked down and watched his hand pet her platinum hair, after the third stroke he suddenly gasped _'I...i can touch her... does..does she believe in me?'_

* * *

Elsa sat there whimpering on the floor attempting to make this horrible nightmare go away, when suddenly she felt warm; not warm like before where she felt like she was having a heat stroke, but comfortably warm. A warmth that she had never felt in her entire life. She was surprised at the sudden feeling and began to relax, tremendously. For a moment she forgot about the horrible thing outside her door trying to get to her. Her muscles became less tense and her tears were beginning to stop, but then that scream came again. She immediately curled herself tight once again wanting to escape the noise. The warmth was still with her, and she attempted to find comfort in it so it would distract her mind, and it did. She began to feel light and airy, reality was slipping away from her and she felt as if she was gently falling into a lovely dream. The warm feeling was inside her now and made her stomach twirl and knot in excitement. Her heart beat picked up, but in a nice way. A small smile came to her lips as she began to relax, she'd never felt so good.

* * *

Jack watched as Elsa began to relax in his arms, and before he knew it she was asleep with a small smile on her lips. He was dumbstruck for a moment before quickly concluding that it must have been Sandy who had helped. He smiled warmly at the sleeping girl in his arms and began to stand with her. He carried her easily to her soft bed and layed her down. He slipped off her shoes, and watched her for a moment. Her smile was no longer there and he watched curiously as her brow suddenly knitted together as if disliking the fact that he had left. He didn't understand, she couldn't even see him, was it his presence?Wanting to test this theory and against his better judgment he climbed into the bed with her. He bite his lip as he began to wrap his arms around her small waist. He was startled for a moment as the banging from before made its presence once again. He glared at the door as he turned back to Elsa's face to see it relaxed and smiling once again. He brought her closer to his form and watched as she unconsciously turned in his hold to face him, her own arms wrapping around his waist as she buried her face into his chest. He felt her breasts press into his ribs as she took in a deep breath. He looked down in amazement as he watched her. He then decided to try something. Sandy had taught him an interesting trick a long time ago. He had never minded to show the other guardians simply because they didn't need to know. People believed in them so easily, what was the point? But like Jack, for Sandy it took awhile before people began to believe him so he understood where the young spirit was coming from. Sandy taught Jack how to be a dream walker. The term sounds crazy sure, Jack himself remembered rolling his eyes at the ridiculous idea., but after much practice, and failed attempts, he'd finally gotten the hang of it.

He never used it because he didn't see a reason too, but as he looked down at Elsa's head and the vicious thing behind her door, he deemed it as a perfect moment. Taking a deep breath he rolled them both over so he was on top the Queen, He looked at her sleeping face and gently placed his forehead on top of hers. Slowly he closed his eyes and placed one hand on the center of her chest. He took a deep breath and began to concentrate on dreams, and their meaning. He began to think of Elsa and how he desired to help her, and take of her. How he wanted nothing more than for her to be safe. The hand on her chest began to glow, and Elsa's body began to arch towards Jack. A moment or two passed before she suddenly dropped back down and Jack's body fell limp on top of her own, his head falling next to hers into the pillow.

* * *

Elsa walked aimlessly in the snow that fell around her. The sky was a crystal blue with not a cloud in the sky but the droplets of ice continued to fall from the heavens in large flakes blanketing the ground with a white fluffy blanket. The white snow glimmered as if the sun was hitting it but she couldn't seem to find that either. Just where was she? She found this too fantastic to be a dream, but also too unreal to not be one. Every time she took a step one long, pale leg would be revealed by the slit in her dress, the train behind her merely glided over the snow as he bare feet carried her forward. She felt so free, yet did not want to run, what was the point? Why not enjoy it? She continued watching and admiring everything around her. Then suddenly, in the distance, she saw a figure,a person, and it appeared to be a boy. Curious, she began to walk a little faster, then jog, and then full out run. She picked up the front of her dress and her dress sparkled like millions of pieces of glasses shimmering in the light. She wanted to meet this person, and for once in her mind she wasn't worrying about her powers or maybe scaring them with her ice or what not, no, she didn't feel that at all. Instead she felt happy, and excited. She slowed as she neared the tall figure. It definitely was a boy, he hadn't seem to notice her as his back was towards her, and he was looking around in wonder at the world that surrounded him. Elsa took the advantage to study him quietly: he had a blue hoodie and tight brown pants, and he wasn't wearing shoes, she didn't find this strange considering she wasn't either. His silver hair was messy, and she couldn't help but blush at his good build. His shoulders were broad and she could see the muscles in his leg flex with every move he made.

She swallowed as she gathered up the nerve to call to him, she wanted to so desperately see his face. "Hello..." She quietly called, if anywhere else her soft voice would've never been heard, but in the silence of the snow how could he miss it. He quickly turned around to face her and she could feel the blush from before grow tenfold. He was so handsome, his hair framed his pale face perfectly as his piercing blue eyes starred right into her, she almost felt naked under his very gaze like he knew all of her secrets. She watched his pale pink lips pull into a knowing smirk, she felt her heart stutter at his pearl teeth being shown in that lop sided smile. Her eyes lingered on his jaw line. It was defined beyond belief and only added onto handsomeness. She let out a shaky breath and looked back up into his eyes. She felt herself become nervous as her heart was beating so loud she was sure he could hear it. His intense gaze softened considerably and she felt like she could breath again, but once again the breath was taken from her along with all rational thought as he began to walk towards her. His long legs made the trip short to her frazzled minds misfortune. He starred down at her as she starred up at him with wide eyes.

His smirk was still in place as he finally breathed out her name "Elsa..."

She seemed to snap to attention at this and shyly stuttered "ye-yes," she cleared her throat and quickly cursed herself for stuttering, "and you are?" She raised one brow as she asked him her question.

His smirk grew as he replied, "you already know who I am."

She pulled back slightly and blinked a few times incredulously before looking from side to side and asking,"I do?"

He chuckled, she shivered at the deep, alluring sound, "yes." He took a step forward their chests almost touching "You do." She continued to stare up at him in amazement. When suddenly she felt something warm touch her cheek, she didn't jump, but merely glanced from the corner of her eye at his pale hand that caressed her cheek.

The warmth was so familiar, and it felt so wonderful...slowly, she began to remember. "You..you're from before..." She looked back up to him to see joyful confirmation in his eyes. "That was you," she continued, "opening my door, holding me, and...th-the snowflake?" she starred into his blue pools searching for his approval, he simply nodded. A small smile came to her lips as she took another steps towards him, their chests were merely a hairs breath apart. She looked down for a moment and thought over all that had happened. Jack watched as she slowly raised her own hand to overlap his. He swallowed as he felt the warmth from her cheek and hand send tingles up his arm and down his spine. She suddenly looked up, and he could only stare at her lips as she whispered "Jack.."

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took me so long! a bit of writers block, this chapter is a bit sluggish i guess it doesn't move much but there is some interesting information revealed enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa gasped as she suddenly shot up from her cold mattress. She let out harsh breaths as she placed her hand on her chest. The one hand that was supporting her shook as did the rest of her body. The name of the boy from her dream echoed through out her head like a broken record as the whole dream itself played through her memory perfectly, as if she had truly experienced that moment in her life. Slowly, she reached a hand to her cheek, and was surprised to find it warm; she was slightly shocked but she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. She hummed quietly in approval as her cold fingers ran up and down the warm skin, just skimming the pale flesh. She sighed as the warmth began to fade at her own cool touch; dropping her hand she turned towards her window watching the sunlight pour in through the thin, white curtains. The subtle shadow of twigs and birds showed on the curtains as the small tweets of the winged animals sung softly. Smiling slightly she swung her legs over the mattress, carefully distributing her weight to not make it shake so much, and began to tip toe across the room to her bathroom, yet half way through the journey she stopped. _'What am I doing?'_ She turned around to see an empty bed with messy sheets. _'I was just acting like somebody was here...' _She blinked a few times before turning forward once again and shaking her head._ 'It was just a dream, nothing more..'_ She grimaced as she continued her walk to the restroom _'it seems i've been telling my self that a lot lately...' _Entering the restroom she began to undo the braid in her hair letting long platinum locks cascade down her back. Leaning in to the shower she turned the knob slightly so the cold water would come out; she then began to strip.

She dropped her dress to the floor, and just as she was about done taking off her tights she stopped, and slowly looked towards the open door of her bathroom. She stood their, silently, simply starring into her bedroom. For a strange reason, unbeknownst to her, she felt as if some one was watching her. That was impossible though, there was no one else in her room. Not taking her sight away from the open door she resumed taking off her tights before turning around and beginning to undo her bra; she then quickly slipped off her underwear and jumped into the shower. She let the water run over her skin for a moment as she attempted to collect her thoughts, no one was out there, no one was watching her, so then why did she feel so strange? She sighed quietly as she starred at the shower head releasing the stream of cold water before her.

* * *

Jack blew up his bangs as he silently watched Elsa stare right through him, then continue walking across the room. He ran his fingers through his hair _'dammit! She should be able to see me! She knows my name, and she saw me in her dream, so why can't she see me?!' _ The whole purpose of doing the dream walker was to help people believe in him, maybe he just wasn't blunt enough? He groaned as he rubbed his eyes attempting to keep his frustration a bay. _'This is one stubborn girl...'_ He looked up to the bathroom door and then froze. It was open, and there Elsa was in only her undergarments slowly slipping off a pair of sheer black tights. He swallowed thickly as he watched her bend down and slide the material off her long pale legs. Her black lacey thong contrasted against her ivory skin in a more than seductive manner that was making the ice spirit more excited by the minute. Her thighs skimmed each other as she wiggled her legs to remove the tight piece of clothing before she suddenly stopped. He watched her steadily as she turned around to look out into the bedroom. She stood there with her black undergarments, and her tights bunched messily at her ankles simply starring. Jack couldn't help but smirk as he let his eyes drink in their fill of her beautiful image. As time passed he wasn't sure if he was preferring to be seen or not seen. Being invisible did have its perks. His eyes slithered down her form to her full breasts that pressed tightly against the black lace of her bra to her tiny waist that only curved out to full hips.

It seemed she had snapped out of it as she quickly finished removing her tights before turning around and unclasping her bra. Icy blue eyes watched as her small fingers undid the clasp with a flick of her wrist. Her pale back was exposed as the two straps slipped down from her narrow shoulders before dropping to the ground soundlessly. Her two thumbs then hooked onto the sides of her thong and in one swift movement removed it from her being. The small piece of clothing joined the pile on the floor. She then quickly entered the shower. Jack released a loud exhale as he scratched the back of his head in contemplation _'she may just be the death of me..'_ He let out a soft chuckle at the very thought.

* * *

It wasn't long before Elsa finished her shower and reached a wet hand out for a blue towel that sat idly on a silver hook. Grabbing it, she quickly wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the tub. She then grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her head. She sighed as she walked out into her bedroom to her wardrobe. She silently fingered through her many dress', but found none that appealed to her. Biting her lip in contemplation she decided to go and sit at her vanity while she thought it over. Plopping herself down on the plush seat she rested her elbows on the wood, and supported her head with her fists.

She starred at herself with a half lidded gaze in the mirror. "Jack." She spoke quietly to herself."I've never seen you...I've never met you... and yet somehow, I know your name." She looked down at the cherry wood, and lowering one hand she began to lazily spread spiderwebs of ice all along the surface with a mere finger. She watched her finger dance over the wood, her nail merely scraping it as she left her mark. She exhaled loudly through her nose as she grabbed the towel around her head and yanked it off. Her wet hair fell down her back messily. She stood as she reached for her comb and gently began to brush through the wet locks. "Could you be more than just a dream Jack?" She quietly mused this to herself as she continued to comb through her hair before finding her part, and continuing to comb it out. Once satisfied she walked back to her wardrobe, and blindly pulled out plum colored dress. She layed it on her bed as she went to go find clean underwear. A few minutes later and she was dressed. She quickly slipped her black flats on while braiding her hair and then left her room. Jack followed her silently as he attempted to calm himself.

* * *

Elsa walked in to the dining room to see Anna carelessly pouring heaps of honey into her oatmeal along with spoonful after spoonful of fresh berries.

"Anna.."

Her sister looked up stopping her actions "Morning Elsa!"

The Queen smiled back wearily "morning, um shouldn't you take it easy with the sugar?"

Her little sister gave a confused look, "why?"

Elsa slowly walked to her place across the table. "Well, you remember what happened the last time...right?"

"The last time?"

She nodded as she sat herself down and, in a very lady like manner, folded a napkin on her lap. "Oh you know, the time we went to go visit our cousin...in Corona? You and Rapunzel were...quite fond of the sweets if I remember correctly..."

Sudden realization crossed the strawberry blondes face, but unexpectedly a huge smile was the result. "Now I remember! That was so much fun!"

Elsa was slightly taken aback by her words and attempted to deter her. "Ye-yes it probably was fun, but lets not have that happen again early in the morning, hm? Maybe next month? At the Valentines Day Ball?" Her sisters eyes twinkled with excitement as she simply agreed and began to eat her sugary breakfast.

* * *

Jack smiled as he floated above the two sisters eating their meal. They held conversation smoothly, every now and again giggling over certain memories and sharing the latest gossip. They were so different yet alike. Anna was not the best with her etiquette, but obviously tried in the presence of her sister, not because she had to, but because she simply wanted to please her. On the other hand you could say that the Queen was a perfect lady. Chewing and sipping gracefully as she dabbed her lips with the napkin while taking small decent spoonfuls of her food. Yet, it appeared the sisters were ambidextrous, and , at almost the exact same time, during the middle of their meal they both suddenly switched their spoon from their right hand to their left, had a bite, hummed in approval, and then continued with their conversation. He had to control himself for a moment to keep from laughing. He then heard something from their conversation that peaked his interest.

Anna jokingly said to her sister, "It seems old man winter really dropped the snow on us last night, don't you think?"

Elsa laughed as she asked "what? Old man winter?"

Anna pouted "yeah, old man winter! You never heard of him?" Elsa shook her head. Anna smiled as she stirred her oatmeal, "he's the same as Jack Frost Elsie, it's just an-"

_clink_

Anna looked to her sister's sudden stricken face and down to the spoon that she abruptly dropped in her half empty bowl. Her hand that had been holding the spoon though remained frozen in place, Anna waited a moment in silence before speaking.

"Elsa..? You ok?"

Her older sisters wide eyes met her own for a moment before she blinked and apparently snapped out of her shocked state. "I-" She quickly pushed a platinum blonde strand back. "Yes, um, fine just... Jack..Frost, you said?"

Anna hesitantly nodded back "yeah, you remember..don't you?"

Elsa laughed tightly "I-of course I do! How could I not? Mama use to read us the bed time story every night." A smile slowly spread across her little sisters face. "but where did this whole 'old man winter' thing come from?"

Anna giggled "I over heard one of the maids say it."

Elsa nodded "well that explains it, but why old? He's not old, I mean he doesn't sound like it? He sounds like a young, tall, handsome...man." The Queens face appeared to almost take on a dreamy expression.

Anna watched her as she raised one brow and asked "what makes you think he's young?"

Icy blue eyes met aqua "oh, n- nothing really. I mean, doesn't the name Jack sound more young to you than old?" Elsa bit the inside of her cheek as she hoped her sister would take the foolish excuse _'me and my big mouth!'_

"Hm... yeah, I guess your right."

Anna suddenly giggled; Elsa, still a bit nervous, looked around and then asked with a half smile "what?"

"Nothing it's...ok well, Punzie told me the craziest thing once, like last December I think?"

Anna leaned in slightly as did her sister. "Oh really? What'd she say?" Her little sister bit her lip as her eyes darted around to make sure no eves droppers were present. The two girls were oblivious to the spirit that floated just above their heads listening and waiting.

Anna dropped her voice to a whisper "she told me that she saw him."

"Him?"

"Yes! Him."

"Who's him?"

Anna groaned before emphasizing "Jack Frost!"

"What?"

"Crazy right?" Elsa wasn't sure if she should agree or not, considering the dream she had last night.

She thought for a moment before answering "I guess? But what makes her so sure that she saw him?"

"Well, she told me that one night when she snuck out of the castle to play in the snow, she saw a person, a boy flying through the air with a hook shaped staff."

The Queen felt a sudden anxiousness bubble inside of her "d-did she get a good look at him? What'd he look like?"

Anna frowned as she shrugged "Punzie said that it was too dark to see him clearly, all she really saw was his silhouette. Besides, how do you expect me to ask her what some boy looked like when she's too in love with Flynn!"

"True, true..By the way, how are those two?"

"Well...Let's just say she's got one in the oven." Elsa's head reared back

"you're kidding..."

"Nope, I am dead serious sister." Elsa blinked incredulously before laughing in disbelief.

"Wow, already?"

"Oh yeah, those two got busy right when they had the chance." Anna wiggled her eyebrows, suggestively.

"Anna..."

"It's true!"

Elsa merely shook her head, "anyways, when's the big day?"

Anna cocked one eye brow as she looked up at the ceiling in thought, "hm, i think she told me that this was her third month? So probably around July?"

Elsa smiled widely as she rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward rested her chin on the tops of her hands. "A summer baby? it suits her then."

Anna nodded happily, "definitely! you know how much she loves the season."

Elsa nodded back with a smile still on her face as her eyes became distant "exactly."

* * *

Jack watched Elsa in wonder. _'So is she starting to believe in me? Does she know that I'm Jack Frost? Does she know I'm here? Does she even know I exist?! Grah!'_ He furiously rubbed his snow white hair. _'Dammit! Does she believe in me or does she not?...'_ He sighed in frustration as he began to think things over. He once again looked to the two laughing girls _' and who's this Rapunzel? I don't ever recall...oh wait...Princess Rapunzel? She's their cousin?'_ He lowered himself down and starred at the two girls not being able to believe this new information, _'no way...'_ He studied them for a moment longer before Elsa suddenly stood and began to excuse herself.

Jack shrugged as he followed her out "I don't see it." He never realized that his own mumbled words were overheard by the Queens sensitive ears.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's been awhile! yeah i know i took forever, sorry i was having some trouble with my computer, but even when it was fixed i was still to lazy to actually do anything i apologize! but here's a chapter that i think everyone has been waiting for. **

**Btw, i had to change the conversation between Anna and Elsa in the last chapter, because if we all remember correctly Eugene and Rapunzel were already married after the whole frozen incident and were in Arendale for their honey moon. So the conversation that i had before wouldn't make sense if they were already married. You should probably read if you want to understand what Elsa's talking about in this ****chapter**

* * *

Elsa made her way quietly through the halls of the castle, her breathing calm and her footsteps light. She appeared calm and cool like the well groomed Queen she was, but inside she was a mess. Her heart was pitter pattering rapidly as she felt her stomach wriggling in nervousness. She'd heard a voice, a deep male voice, one that sounded all too familiar. It sounded like Jack's, the boy from her dream. It couldn't be him though because that's all he was; a boy from her dream that was a figment of her imagination...right? She bit the inside of her cheek as she attempted to control her thoughts as she tried to get a hold of the situation. _'This is getting ridiculous, I'm losing my head over a boy I met in my sleep! I need to understand what's happening, I have a feeling that in some crazy way the boy is Jack Frost but..but..Ugh that's just ludicrous! He doesn't exist...' _She sighed as she slowly stopped in front of a large door, she closed her eyes and rubbed her right temple with two of her fingers. This was becoming stressful and it was about time she received some answers. With confidence, she opened the door before her and entered into a large library. She quietly made her way in between the large ceiling high bookshelves to the back of the library that was dimly lit. As she made it to the back wall she looked up and starred at the fading murals that had been painted there when her and Anna were merely children.

The back of the library had been changed and modified so that it could appease the two sisters, and so that they would have a place for their own books. Elsa's blue eyes looked down to the small shelves that lined the back wall; they barely reached her hip in height. She sighed as she got down on her hands and knees and began to finger through the books; when not finding what she was looking for she would merely crawl over to the next shelf and continue her search. She did her best to not cringe as her pale fingers touched the heavily dusted books, every now and again her nose would twitch as she would inhale the thick musty air. She made a mental note to tell a maid to clean this area up; very soon they may even have someone occupying the area. She quietly giggled to herself as she thought of Rapunzels pregnancy. She wondered what her baby would look like. Would the baby be blonde or brunette? Was it a boy or girl? What color would their eyes be? Would it even be one baby? That thought made her brows furrow. _'Oh my...more than one baby? I think that even that might be a bit much for her...'_ Her cousin had a considerably petite frame, her even being pregnant was a difficult thing to imagine. Yet, as she thought of all these things she couldn't help the slight jealousy and longing that nagged at her heart. Yes she was Queen and had many things preoccupying her, but it wasn't like she had never wanted a man in her life, or a child for that manner. Now she was not desperate, no not in the least bit. She just wondered at times what it would be like; to have a baby of her own that she could hold and cuddle and love, or a husband that she could kiss, and every now and again, depend on. Not too much of course, but just a little. Rapunzel was younger than her for petes sake and she was already married with a baby on the way! She was Anna's age and that simply opened the fact that Anna could easily marry and have children any time soon. The very thought made Elsa's movements stop, and the before happiness turn into lonesome depression. Would she ever have someone in her life, or a child to call her own?

_THUNK!_

The sudden noise caught her attention as her eyes fixated forward to the ground to see a royal blue book laying on the floor, it was thin and seemed to come from the children books. Her eyes searched the library for a moment before she slowly crawled to it. She raised one brow as she starred at the cover. It had nothing to say what it was about other than the large black outline of a snowflake in dead center. She bit the inside of her cheek as she hesitantly reached for it. The moment her fingers touched its rough surface she knew exactly what the book was about, correction, whom. She sat back on her heels, her care for the dress being ruined long gone. She opened the book and listened as the spine crackled with age. The pages let off the sent of years being shut and forgotten. She flipped past two blank pages before stopping on one that, in beautiful silver writing, read _"The tale of Jack Frost."_ She smiled slightly at the name before she flipped the page. Her large eyes scanned over the pages as she quietly studied the pictures not caring for the words, she knew the story by heart, even after all these years. She continued to flip through them before suddenly stopping on a particular scene. She scrutinized the nymph like picture of Jack frost. He was drawn unusually thin with deathly blue pale skin, he was dressed in rags with sharp teeth that when curled into a smile could almost be seen as sinister. Yet, the image screamed mischievousness. She knew for a fact, though, that this was not the Jack Frost she was looking for.

She slammed the book shut and huffed at her own stupidity, _'of course it wouldn't be in this book! No ones ever seen the blasted spirit so how could their be an exact image of him...'_ She sighed as she placed the book back on the shelf. This was getting much too frustration, but dammit she wanted answers!

_**THUMP!**_

Elsa jumped at the particularly loud noise that echoed through out the library _'another book?'_ It sounded heavier than the last thought, she began to walk through the book cases before finally seeing a large, thick book laying on the floor. She was dumbfounded, why were so many books falling off their shelves? She slowly bent over and grabbed the decent sized volume. She heaved it into her arms and studied the cover. "_Myths and Fairy-tales." _She blinked incredulously at the title, she whipped her head around. _'Someone has to be in here! Oh when I find the person spying on me they are so dead!'_

She called out "hello? Is anyone else here?"

She waited silently for a response, but receiving none she turned back to the book, and just as she was about to open it she heard a voice, "Yeah, I'm here. Pfft, more like I've been here." Her eyes widened, that voice was all too familiar. The masculinity with boyish charm mingled together to create a deep velvety sound that had ripples of anticipation roving across her skin. She whipped her head to the side, and through the hole where the book that was in her hands once occupied was a face. A boy's face, a familiar boys face. One elbow rested on the shelf as his fist supported the rest of his head, his bored, half lidded eyes starred at her lazily, but after a moment they appeared to suddenly take notice of her discovery of him. A smirk then slowly split across his face.

* * *

Jack replied to the Queen, he didn't know why, but his frustration was reaching it's limit. He wanted her to see him already, why was she so difficult to persuade! Of course he couldn't blame her too much if she had grown up her whole life believing that the hideous nymph in that children's book was what he really looked like. He shivered at the thought _'and I thought Bunny was ugly.'_ He continued to stare at Elsa with slight boredom, when abruptly, her pretty face snapped over in his direction. He was unfazed though. He'd seen it a million times, they look at you when really they're looking right through you. He inwardly frowned, when would she actually look at him? The idea of it being years left a bad taste in his mouth. He waited silently for her to do something, but instead she simply continued to stare with wide, unmoving eyes in his direction. It was then he realized the focused look she had, and how it appeared that she was actually looking at something that wasn't suppose to be there. He could feel her eyes on him, and that's when he knew, she could see him. He couldn't help the satisfied curling of his lips _'bout damn time.'_

"Y-you.."

She was definitely shocked, he chuckled deeply. "So you can finally see me, eh?" Her mouth opened slightly, but all she could so was nod in surprise. His smirk grew as he quickly walked around the book case to her side.

She was frozen in place, but it seemed she'd finally found her voice, "J-Jack Frost, you-you're Jack Frost."

He slowly sauntered towards her. "That's me Queeny, glad to officially meet you."

"But-" her eyes shot down to the book before looking up as she held it out, "y-you're a myth! A folktale! Nothing more...r-right?"

He nodded good naturedly, "yeah, you could say that."

She bit her lip as her grip tightened on the book, "th-then you're not real, you shouldn't be-"

He was standing right in front of her now; she watched as one pale hand pushed down the book from in between them. "I'm very real, and sense you can see me, you believe in me." His smirk grew, "no matter how much you try to deny it." She tightly pressed the book to her chest, as she was attempting to take all this information in.

Her eyes were locked on his crystal blue eyes as she attempted to find some sort of logic to this whole situation. "I just-" she looked away as she place a hand on the side of her head. "I-I don't know what's happening, first the nightmares and the shadows, a-and now this! Now apparently you really do exist!" She searched the hard wood floor as if it held all the answers. She then suddenly looked up into his eyes once again "and the dr-"

"Elsa!" The queen gasped as she heard that familiar voice. Without a second thought she ran to the end of the book case, and peeked around it to see her little sister curiously looking down each row of shelves. She silently cursed as she turned around to see Jack starring at her with one brow raised.

She quietly ran back to him as she furiously whispered, "hide! You have to hide!"

His brows furrowed, "what? Why?" He spoke at full volume making her slap a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. She attempted to ignore the fact that she could actually touch him, and the fact that his slightly dry lips were scraping against her soft hand. She couldn't help the shiver though that racked her frame when the heat from his mouth began to sear her palm. It was a pleasurable burn though.

She was snapped out of her sensual daze as she heard Anna call to her again, "m-my sister, she can not see you Jack!" He grabbed her wrist, and tried to pay no mind to the way his skin burned at the contact.

Removing her hand he whispered "I'm not going to hide, she doesn't believe in me so it's not like she can see me."

"Jack you don't know that! It may be Anna bu-"

"Elsa?"

The Queen's eyes widened as she suddenly whipped around paying no mind to the fact that her braid had just whipped Jack in the face. "Oh, hello Anna."

Her sister blinked a few times as she took hesitant steps forward, "hey,um..were you just.. talking..to your self?"

Elsa felt her insides twist, "what? No," she laughed, "don't be ridiculous, you must've just heard me reading out loud!"

Her sister easily took the lie, "oh, well alright then! Um, ok so the reason I came looking for you is because Kristoff just asked me to go out to lunch with him, and I want to do something different with my hair because I am not feeling the braids today. So I was wondering if you could...maybe..oh you know.. help?"

Elsa smiled as she sighed at her younger sister. "Of course Anna,"

She slid the book in her hands back on the shelf, she began to walk towards the strawberry blonde. "Any special reason though for the change?" Jack watched the Queen walk away, but looking down he watched the hand behind her back signal for him to follow. He snorted as he rolled his eyes _'don't have to tell me twice.' _He put his staff on his shoulder as he put both of his hands behind his head.

"Oh nothing really just..."

"Just?"

"Well... what if he proposes?"

Elsa opened the door for Anna to pass through first as she starred in surprise at her sister, but then realization dawned on her. "Is that why for your past few dates, you've been asking to borrow dresses, shoes, jewelry, and perfume?"

Anna giggled with embarrassment as her cheeks flushed, "maybe?"

Elsa shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "you're crazy you know that?"

Anna giggled "I've been told!

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! so finally updating! oh btw it's summer vacation! so yes im done with school! idk if updates will be as frequent but ill try! also a note, i may or may not be leaving for central America to visit family for a month or more it still depends! i'll let you guys know when i find out for sure! either way enjoy! oh btw! i think it was this story and idk if ive already mentioned this or not but i wanted to give a big thank you too The Doctor for telling me how to properly set my dialogue it really helps!**

* * *

Anna sat silently at her cherry wood vanity. The three mirrors in front of her merely reflecting the distressed look on her round face. Her Aqua eyes were transfixed on the black velvet box in front of her that sat open presenting the shining jewel to her. The late after noon sun that flooded her bedroom struck the stone making the light refract into thousands of glimmering lights. They bejeweled her room making it shine and glitter. Her hands pushed up her cheeks as her elbows rested stiffly on the wood. She took in a deep breathe as she dropped her hands into her lap. Her back slouched as she let out a frustrated exhale that blew up her bangs. She reached out and began to finger the silver chain that the glimmering blue jewel was attached to. _'And I thought he was finally going to propose...'_ The young princess pouted as she glanced up at her mirror. Her usually braided hair was down for once and pin straight, the counter opposite of her usual waves. Her sister had braided some of her hair, and brought it over head to make it appear as is she were wearing a head band. The giggles and laughs her and Elsa shared as the Queens nimble fingers worked their magic was now just a taunting memory to Anna. She felt her eyes burn as she once again looked down at the beautiful necklace.

She knew that the piece of jewlery wasn't cheap, and that Kristoff had probably been saving up for it, but she would've preferred him saving up for a ring. Now how would he pay for one? The idea of him finally popping the question was becoming more and more unlikely as the days passed. She reached for the necklace and began to take it out of its box. She wasn't trying to act spoiled, she was grateful for the gift, she truly was! It was a beautiful piece of work, and he even mentioned how the stone reminded him of her eyes. She snapped the necklace around her neck. The very mention of her eyes being at the same level as such a brilliant stone made her cheeks flush as her heart fluttered. Yet she was left unsatisfied, _'maybe he's afraid of commitment?' _Anna met her reflections gaze once again as she began to admire the necklace that layed still on her chest. She looked down at her left hand, and bent her still naked ring finger.

She scrunched her face in distaste as she groaned and slammed her forehead to the vanity. "Just ask me already!"

* * *

The moment Elsa had finished with her sisters hair, and had seen her off she was practically sprinting back to the palaces library while attempting to ignore the winter spirit the flew just above her head. She had to do more research to seriously find out what was happening, and why she, of all people, was dealing with this ridiculousness. Unfortunately her findings were merely nothing but pictures, and the usual mythical tales. The frustration that was building in side of her was only increased by the Jack's continuous teasing, and the fact that he had no understanding of personal space what so ever. Of course up to a certain point she began to believe that he was always practically on top of her because the bastard knew it bothered her and got under her skin. She had no idea just how right she was. Jack couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement as Elsa would shove him away in annoyance with a blushing face as she yelled at him some nonsense about a "personal bubble." He'd heard of personal space sure, he himself preferred his space, but a bubble? The term sounded ridiculous and in no means deterred him from popping her imaginary "bubble." His attention was brought to the Queen as he heard a large volume be slammed shut before she, with gritted teeth and a fierce growl, shoved the book back into it's place on the shelf.

The smirk that split across his face was unpreventable, he just took too much amusement from her frustrations. The way she got worked up, how that one stubborn hair just loved to flip into her face when she was more irritable. How her slim fingers ran through her braid at the peak of her annoyance making the already messy braid even messier. It all complimented her so well, he couldn't help but enjoy himself and take in the lovely view. Elsa felt a familiar piercing gaze on her making her head snap in their direction. She was met with that infuriating smirk that filled icy blue eyes to the rim with mirth. But God that face, his chiseled jaw and alfa- male aura made her feel so small and feminine, she hated it! Her brows furrowed as she scowled at him. Letting out a frustrated breath through gritted teeth, she marched right up to him and grabbed the front of his blue hoodie. Jack appeared surprised for a moment and she felt slightly satisfied at finally catching him off guard while successfully wiping of that look on his face. But just as quickly as it had left it returned, her eyes narrowed at how fast he recuperated.

He suddenly spoke, and she tried not to shiver as the vibrations from his deep baritone voice reverberated from his throat that was merely brushing her knuckles to the rest of her body. "Can I help you your highness?" He raised one eyebrow in mock curiosity, and even though he was incredibly handsome and more and more attractive as the minutes passed, the idea of punching him square in the face was becoming more and more satisfying. She instead scoffed as she turned on her heel, he still in her tight grip, and began to drag him out of the library. "Woah! Hey! Where are we going?" She marched furiously through the halls of the palace ignoring the strange looks she received from the maids, and servants. She must've been a sight to see, she was obviously angry but the peculiar sight was the hand behind her that appeared to be holding something when their was nothing there. She picked up the pace, and was satisfied to see her study just up ahead. She approached it with larger strides that strained the muscles in her thighs, yet just as she was about to cross the threshold, she stopped. So abruptly so that Jack couldn't help, but knock into her from behind. This cause Elsa to stumble into the afternoon lit study for a mere few second before she quickly scurried back into the hallway with Jack. The still confused boy suddenly felt himself be pushed back as the Queen now stood in front of him facing the study that she was just in. She'd be damned if she were to run behind Jack like some small child hiding behind their mothers skirt. She swallowed thickly as she starred into the room where she once felt comfortable, safe, her quiet area, the place she could find peace; now it was merely a room she wished to avoid. Her blue eyes slowly shifted to the floor. Her papers from last night still layed there in a half hazard mess. She bit the inside of her cheek, unfortunately this wasn't a place she could completely avoid. As Queen she had work to do, and could not simply put the kingdoms needs to the side. She bit her lip as she hesitantly took a step forward, once again crossing the threshold.

Taking in a shakey breath she quickly moved to the papers, and getting on her knees she began to collect them. Jack slowly walked in behind her, and watched her silently for a moment as she attempted to pile the papers together in a neat stack. There were so many papers though he knew she wouldn't be able to do it all by herself. Deciding what he'd do he leaned his staff on the wall and glided over to her beginning to pick up papers himself. She hardly noticed his presence before a pale hand, much larger than her own, suddenly came into her line of sight. She froze for a short moment before suddenly looking up and seeing his calm self picking up one sheet after another.

She blinked a few times before licking her lips, and hesitantly speaking "..thanks."

Slightly surprised he did not speak for a short moment before finally replying. "No problem." Soon enough they finished and the papers were stacked neatly on Elsa's desk once again. Her eyes were transfixed on the neat stack just waiting for her to sign, but she had more important things to attend to.

They were both silent for a moment before she finally spoke. "Look, Jack, I need you to tell me where you came from, and why you're even here. It's not that I don't like your company bu-"she looked up and was surprised to find the boy gone.

She blinked a few times before looking from side to side and finally spotting him picking up his staff. "Why I'm here?" he looked at her quizzicaly. She merely blinked a few times before nodding her head. He sighed, "well..." how was he suppose to put this? The King of Nightmares who knows your every weakness and worst fears is after you, and wont stop till he has you? _'Nah, too abrupt. Gotta be more subtle..' _

"Well?" Elsa crossed her arms expectantly.

He sighed while running his fingers through his snowy white hair. "Take a seat Elsa, this may be a bit much to handle." Her eyebrows shot up as she heard him use her real name. He hadn't said since her dream, sure he'd spewed out nickname after nickname, but never her full name. It caught her off guard and assured her that he was going to say was serious. At this, she merely nodded and walked around her desk slowly lowering herself into her chair. She flinched slightly as it squeaked. Touching anything in the damn room was enough to put her on edge. Jack noticed her flinch, but he completely missed the nervous glance she shot towards the balcony doors that showed the quickly setting sun, or how her eyes shot around in a millisecond of hysterics at the shadows that encompassed the room. Then Jack began to speak; he wasn't a many of many words, he admits it, so skipping the back story and other unnecessary details he simply told her the basics. Of him being a guardian, the other guardians, and how she had become Pitch Black's target.

"Me?"

He simply nodded at her question, and leaned on his staff. "Reasons as to why he's after you are still unknown, but all I can tell you is that they can't be good." She studied his serious face with searching eyes. The lack of joy and fun on his features was wrong, she didn't like the earnest look they held, it didn't suit his handsome face. Ignoring this, she simply nodded in understanding before looking down. Jack simply watched her in silence, not willing to speak so that she could have time to think.

Movement suddenly caught his eyes though. Her large azure orbs flickered momentarily to the papers that sat on her desk, then they shifted quickly to the setting sun. She then once again looked down and merely bit her lip. Elsa prayed that having her head down would keep Jack from seeing where her eyes were looking; if everything he said was true, and he even caught an inkling of what she was thinking she'd be screwed, no not even screwed, she'd be beyond that, she'd be fucked, completely and utterly fucked.

"Don't tell me your actually considering what I think your considering?" She inwardly groaned, she had to be the unluckiest girl in the world. _'Ugh, what am I even complaining about? So what if he knows what I'm thinking? It's not like he can stop me.' _

She abruptly stood and looked him dead in the eye, "well I'll have you know, Jack, that I'm not even considering what you think I'm considering,"

he exhaled in relief, "oh good! I was about to say, you're crazier than I-"

"I'm set on doing it." he choked on his spit at her very words.

He gave her a shocked look. "What? Are you crazy? The safest place for you to be when that sun goes down is in your room with me." He pointed his thumb to his chest to finalize his authoritative words.

He was not expecting a scoff, "I think you've forgotten something, I'm the Queen of Arendale! I can't just go to bed like every one else! I have to stay up late and finish paperwork that preside over the kingdom. They can't be ignored!" She looked down at the papers and stuck out her hands, "I'm already behind, if I go another day without completing these papers then I'll always be behind and that is unacceptable."

Jack chuckled in disbelief as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "listen, Queenie, this is not something we can play around with, can't we just take these up to your room to finish?"

She looked at him as if he'd spoken blasphemy, "and risk loosing important documents?! I don't think so!" He rolled his eyes. "Can't you stay in here Jack?" He looked at her, "with me?"

He swallowed, dryly. He felt his grip on his staff become clammy as that sentence that she uttered was effecting him in a wrong way at the wrong time. He felt that tightening in his lower region and how unusually hot he was beginning to feel _'out of all the things she could've said!'_ he inwardly panicked for a mere moment before quickly gaining his composure once again. _'Alright, alright just...just..just think of bunny, just think of bunny, think of bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny.'_ His technique worked, and soon enough he felt himself loosening up and cooling down, to his utmost relief.

"Jack?" his eyes focused once again on Elsa's, wanting to avoid a repeat of what just happened he decided it's be better if he just agreed, and got it over with. He nodded.

She reared her head back a bit, "wait, yes?" He nodded again, her face lit up as she jumped slightly "yes! Alright then i'll grab you a chair an-" just as the young Queen turned to left side of the room, where another chair sat, she was met with the sight of her studies still, blatantly open door; and their, in the middle of the wooden frame, stood a stunned elderly maid who starred at her with a questioning look. Elsa was frozen, she couldn't move, could hardly think. All she knew was that someone had seen her talking to Jack, in other word they saw her talking to herself, oh good Lord this wasn't good.

Elsa feebly reached out a hand and was about to speak words of misunderstanding, but before a single syllable could pass her lips the maid tightly smiled, and merely said "maybe you should get a bit more rest tonight darling, hm?" Then, as soon as she finished she scurried down the hall to hell knew where. The Queen groaned as she ran to the door and slammed it shut. She could already hear the maids gossiping about her, fricking perfect.

She heard a snort and her sharp eyes shot towards Jack's amused face. "Not a word Frost. Not. A. Word."

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

** Sorry this chapters so short it just seemed like a good ending point, btw it gets a bit dark, just a heads up. **

* * *

Anna sat silently at the royal dining table. She had a large slice of warm apple pie in front of her with two scoops of vanilla ice cream, courtesy of the chef of course, the maids would faint at the very idea of letting the princess have ice cream during the winter. She sighed as she took a large spoonful of pie and ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. The savory sweetness covered her tongue with a warm nectar of apple that was cooled down by vanilla sweetness. It was delicious, and settled in her tummy snugly, but it couldn't snuggle away the blue mood she was in. She was so frustrated, she was so sure he would propose. The fact that he didn't left her shell shocked.

"Men" she grumbled "so afraid of commitment.."

She shoved another spoonful of her comfort food into her awaiting mouth before hearing a familiar voice. "Hey Anna!" The strawberry blonde turned with full cheeks to the person that had called to her. "I missed you a- oh...someone looks like they could use a hug." Anna watched as Olaf waddled over to her and easily wrapped his stick arms around her waist.

She swallowed her food and smiled at the little snowman while placing her hand on his head, "we missed you too Olaf, how was the orphanage?"

He pulled back to look at her with a huge smile, "oh, it was great! We sang songs, and drew pictures, and had snacks, and nap time, and we played outside, and..." Anna listened to him go on and on about his stay at the orphanage. They asked if he would go to stay with the children for a bit. The winters in Arendale weren't the worst, but they sure did get cold, and it gets difficult for people to stay warm, especially those children in the orphanage. They wanted the snowman to bring happiness and warmth to the children, be it only a little. "But anyways," Anna's attention snapped back to Olaf. "What's got you so down? Does it have to do with Kristoff?"

She blinked a few times in surprise at his quick guessing, and the fact that he'd hit it right on the mark. She crossed her arms "wh-what, what makes you think it's about Kristoff, hm?" Olaf merely sighed as he hoisted himself up into the chair that sat to Anna's side.

He rested his arms on the table, and then interlaced his fingers. "So, what happened?" The princess felt her face flush, was she really that easy to read? She inwardly lectured herself to work on her poker face in the mirror when she got to her room, but she easily gave into him. Of course, still embarrassed, she was only able to mumble out a sentence.

Not having heard her Olaf leaned in "what?" she mumbled the sentence again just a bit louder. "What?!" She took in a deep breath before saying it a bit louder, Olaf was only able to catch the words "still" and "hasn't." He now stood on the chair as he leaned in as much as he could "WHAT?!"

Anna gritted her teeth as she yelled "he still hasn't proposed Olaf!"At her outburst the girl quickly slapped her two hands over her loud mouth.

Olaf's mouth merely fell open as he began to speak a mile per minute. "He still hasn't proposed?! That's terrible! Wait is he suppose to? What's it matter! I still can't believe he hasn't! I'm gonna have a stern talk with him! Wait, Anna you wanna marry Kristoff?" He gasped, "and have his babies?! I never knew you were like that!"

Anna's face went scarlet in embarrassment as she stumbled out of her seat and put her hands over his mouth. "Shhhh! don't say it too loud Olaf!"

"So you do want his babies?" His muffled words were understood perfectly by the princess as her hands began to go numb by his freezing mouth.

She quickly took her hands away and placed them to her burning cheeks as she looked away and merely whispered "well..yes," she looked back at him, "but you can't tell anyone!"

The smile that had been on his face dropped in disappointment, "What? Why not?"

"It's just.." she bit her lip as she looked down, "I don't want any dumb rumors starting.."

Olaf gave her a worried expression, "does Elsa at least know?"

Anna's blue eyes snapped to his black ones and in a panicked voice she eased his worry, "oh yes yes of course! But the whole 'wanting his babies' part might be throwing her a curve ball.." she chuckled quietly. "So... do you think we could keep this kind of... you know, between you and me?"

The snowman's signature one tooth smile came to his face as he quickly nodded. "Don't worry Anna your secrets safe with me!" The young girl, for some strange reason, immediately felt relief wash over her in a tidal wave. She felt so relaxed, and all the anxiety from before was completely gone. So overcome with her emotions she lunged into Olaf and gave him a tight hug. She immediately felt his thin arms wrap around her causing her to squeeze him more tightly. Her smile grew as she felt the wetness of his snow body soak through the front of her dress. His hugs were always the best.

* * *

Jack sighed as he starred at his open palm that was making one snow flake after another. He had been at this for hours now and had created some of the most elaborate and intricate snowflakes that had ever existed, but they weren't enough to quail his boredom. He blew up his bangs as he leaned back onto the plush chair that he was seated in. His head happened to roll to the left causing his half lidded eyes to fall on Elsa. He watched her work diligently and silently. Her pale fingers wrote furiously on one paper after another after, of course, she read through them thoroughly. Every now and again an indignant snort or scoff would escape her throat as she signed with a bit more force than usual. When she had first gone to work she had been as stiff as a board and hardly made a sound while she worked. Even though they had lit up the room with as many lamps and candles as they could find she was still unbelievably nervous. She didn't want a repeat of last night, but after a few calming words from himself, and a few hours of non eventful silence she was back to her old self. Jack sat up a bit more; she worked quick, he had to admit that. His eyes drifted to the once medium sized pile to see it now only 20 pages high, or so he guessed. He estimated she would be done at-least in the next 45 minutes. Oh how he hoped she would be. His eyes once again fell on the working Queen, except she wasn't working. No, instead she was sitting frozen at her desk not moving a single muscle. Her hand shook slightly as her eyes were wide in obvious fear.

He immediately stood, "Elsa?" She didn't respond or move, but merely looked up into his concerned eyes.

He watched her throat twitch with a thick swallow."The balcony.." she feebly whispered. It was then he heard a knock. A very slow and heavy knock. It stopped after four times. He turned his head to thick purple curtains that covered the locked doors. They had put them there to keep Elsa's mind at ease, but it obviously wasn't enough. Jack heard the the muffled clack of Elsa dropping her pen to her desk. Jack reached for his staff as he began to walk towards the doors. A hollowing silence was suffocating the room and its occupants, but neither wished to break it. Just as Jack reached the curtains the knock came again. Elsa felt her stomach knotting and knotting till it was almost painful. Her heart beat was growing more and more rapid as the seconds passed, and she was sure that any energy to stand and move was no longer existent. Once the knocking stopped Jack, without hesitation, reached for the thick curtain and immediately moved it aside. The whole right balcony door was exposed for the two to see. Jack stood there silently and did not move, his eyes were merely trained on the dark windows of the outside world. Elsa felt her heart beat slow slightly as nothing else occurred. She quietly stood from her chair, ignoring the way it creaked with the removal of her weight, and slowly she began to near Jack.

The winter spirit himself continued to stare through the window, but when he was met with nothing he began to move the curtain back, when suddenly, they heard a muffled voice. It was loud enough for them to hear and understand, but the balcony doors were still barricading it's full volume from being heard. "Elsa? Darling?" The Queen's breath hitched, "sweet heart, open the door for daddy." Jack's eyes widened as he snapped his head back to stare at Elsa. Her eyes were wide as she slowly shook her head and began to back away from the door. "Won't you open it for daddy?"

Her head shook a bit faster as she whispered hoarsely "no.." His head went back to the window with a furious look on his face.

"Wont you?..." Suddenly, to both of their horror, a demonic like face of Elsa's deceased father plastered itself to the Balcony window. His face was pale as his eyes were a terrifying black, his teeth were sharp and inhuman, they were curved in a menacing smile as his brows were knitted in sadness, he looked nothing human.

Jack was so surprised he was frozen in place by the shock of it all, only Elsa's terrified scream awoke him from his stupor as he quickly shut the curtain, the voice came through again. "Open it for daddy honey." He turned to the ice Queen to see her shaking her head as she cried while her hands were over her ears. He quickly walked over to her and engulfed her in his arms. He buried her face into his chest as he blocked her view of the door. "It's cold out here Elsa, open the door, please?" She cried harder as she attempted to cover her ears more from the things words. They tore at her heart in an indescribable way that cause unimaginable pain.

"Shh, it's ok. It's not the real thing, don't worry." He rocked her from side to side attempting to calm her while trying to suppress his own anger. How dare Pitch stoop so low as to use her own dead father against her. The very idea was sickening and made his grip on the girl in his arms tighten; the very situation they were in was disturbing. He turned his head to the covered door to now hear the thing both knocking and speaking to Elsa as it attempted to get to her. He'd be damned before he let anything touch her. Pitch was desperate, that's all Jack could conclude, to do something so extreme outside of her dreams was intense, he was using a lot of power for this and Jack knew it. He looked down at he still sobbing girl in his arms. _'What could he possibly want with her?'_

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! You all probably thought i would never come back, but don't worry! Finally sending in an update, and I've started the next chapter as well, so it should be posted sometime this week. Sorry for the long wait :P I hope this is to everyone's standards! **

* * *

_'What could he possibly want with me..? I..I've done nothing wrong... I haven't meddled with anyone or treated anyone badly; wh-what have I done to deserve this I-' _

"Elsa?" Icy blue eyes snapped up to meet aqua, "you beat me to breakfast?" Anna starred incredulously at her older sister who was seated silently at the dining room table, usually she was the last one down.

Elsa's eyes flashed from side to side nervously, "Oh, um..it appears I have.."

The strawberry blonde raised one brow at her peculiar behavior, "Elsie?" She sat down next to her sister and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?"

Elsa immediately fixed herself at the concern tone coming from her sibling. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"oh, well-"

"Hey! You know what? The chefs just got a new shipment of chocolate from Switzerland, and they were wondering if-" She couldn't finish her statement as Anna was already gone only leaving her strawberry scent behind. Elsa blinked a few moments in shock before merely shaking her head and giving a weak smile that quickly fell.

Before her mind could stray she heard a voice. "You shouldn't lie to her like that." She looked up and sighed. Jack frost hung above her head as he floated aimlessly in a lounged position.

"It's for her own safety."

He raised one brow, "wouldn't she be safer if she knew what was going on and could protect herself? The possibilities of something happening then wouldn't be as likely. Don't you think? Queenie?"

She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nick name. "Listen Frost, since our parents passed and Anna and I reconnected again I have made it my soul duty to make her happy and to keep her out of harms way. Besides, I'm the older one here, and I should be protecting her." She crossed her arms as a final measure to her stubbornness. He couldn't help but smirk at how adorable she looked. Suddenly, with a small breeze, he had swooped down to be eye level with her as he continued to lazily lay on the air beneath him.

His half lidded eyes starred at her as a wave of arrogance came with his next words, "everyone has a moment of weakness, your highness." Her eyes widened as a blush, that looked much more intense on her pale face, bloomed across her cheeks. Images of her crying helplessly in his arms flooded her mind as she attempted to calm herself.

She hissed through gritted teeth, "that may be, but I will never let those moments be shown to Anna. I would lay my life for her, and I don't need her thinking that I' m weak. Especially since I am not." She huffed angrily as her back went rigid. She shot the ice spirit a bone chilling glare that felt like nothing more than a summers breeze to him. His smirk grew irking her even more _'at least I know she really does care..'_

He then turned on his back, and placing his hands behind his head drifted away taunting, "what ever you say Queenie." Oh, the boy really knew how to rile her up that was for sure, and just as she was about to make an attempt to throw off his balance she was interrupted.

"Hey Elsa, who's your boyfriend?" Both ice users froze as they looked to the little snowman before them.

Jack froze "is..is that?"

"O- Olaf you're already back from the orphange?" Elsa felt herself panic, _'boyfriend? Wha-?'_

"Oh yeah! It went really well! But, uh.." He quickly waddled over to her and blatantly whispered, "who's your boyfriend?"

"I-I-"

"Wait." Jack's feet met the ground as he kneeled before the little man of snow. "You can see me?"

Olaf laughed "duh! How couldn't I see you!" He continued to laugh before abruptly gasping, "unless..." his eyes darted from side to side. "You're just part of my imagination!"

"Olaf..."

Twig hands suddenly grabbed Jack's face. "Are you real?! ARE YOU?!"

"Uh..." Jack was stunned "you're touching me..aren't you?"

A moment of silence passed before he was abruptly released as Olaf scratched his chin in thought, "hmm, good point."

Elsa bent down slightly to his height, "Olaf this, uhm" she cleared her throat, "isn't my boyfriend."

"He's not?"

"No, but he is a friend."

He looked at her slightly confused, "but he's a boy, and he's a friend... how can he not be your boyfriend?"

The queen sighed "there's a difference."

"Really now?...Hmm, I would've never thought..."

Attempting to leave the topic of conversation Elsa quickly asked, "Olaf.. Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"Jack who?"

She blinked a few times as her eyes shot from the ice spirit to the snowman. "You know, Jack Frost? Old man winter?" He continued to stare at her in clueless silence, she sighed _'then how can he see him?'_

"Elsie!" The Queens head snapped up at the squeal of her name. Anna came rushing towards her. "You _have_ to try this choclate! It's amazing! Oh, hi Olaf!"

He waved, "hi Anna! Have you met Elsa's new boyfriend?"

Elsa and Jack both gasped; Anna in the meantime looked stunned before she whirled on her sister with a blinding smile "you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?!"

"What?! No, I-"

"Why would you keep this from me! What's his name? What's he look like? Is he tall? Handsome? How abou-"

"Anna weren't you helping the chefs with the choclate?"

"Oh! You're right!" She turned, and as she scurried off yelled, "don't think i've forgotten about this! I want answers!" And she was gone. Both Jack and Elsa sighed in relief.

"Why didn't Anna see him?" They looked down at Olaf. The Ice Queen had no response to give him for she couldn't conjure an answer. Instead she lifted her gaze who, as well, appeared clueless.

She sighed and began to think, "maybe..." she started, it sounded ridiculous, but it was a possibility. "Maybe since I created you Olaf you can see what I see."

He looked up at her with one brow raised, "what do you mean?"

She smiled slightly, "he," she gestured to Jack, "is Jack Frost, he's a mythical spirit who brings snow and winter to children all around the world."

Jack chuckled gaining both of their attentions', "A.K.A the guardian of fun, and the best."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "that too, and only the people that believe in him can see him."

Olaf nodded slightly with understanding his large one tooth showing as his mouth was in a large 'O'. "Okay then... so he is your boyfriend?"

Elsa's face flushed as she stuttered out no's and 'there's a difference'. Jack couldn't help, but laugh. The little snowman was growing on him.

* * *

The Queen growled as she sat on her large bed. Seeing as her study was no longer the place to work all of her paper work had to be moved to her room. All future paper work would also be taken to her room to be taken care of seeing as "somehow" the balcony doors had been left open all night leaving the room to be covered in snow and ice. Along with that once the ice crystals had melted the room was left soaked, and smelling of already growing mold. It would have to be completely redone, and even though she did feel safer in her humble abode the growing frustration of having to sign papers on a book instead of an actual flat surface was driving her mad.

"Why don't you sign them on your vanity?"

"And get ink on the paint? I don't think so."

"The floor?"

"Once again, the ink." Jack shrugged, and merely continued to watch as she balanced the book on her knee and signed once paper after another. He knew for a fact her crouched position was bothering her spine, the last thing they needed was for her to go crippled, but he knew that with that sneer on her pretty pink lips talking reason with her would be useless.

Instead he walked over to her "here."

Next thing Elsa knew her book and paper were gone, "Jack, what are you-" and suddenly she was being lifted up in his strong arms. She swallowed thickly at the intimate hold that she was quickly released from when he set her down once again on the bed and leaned her back so she was resting against the headboard.

He then grabbed her book and paper and placed it in her lap. "Your position looked uncomfortable, so I though this could help."

Elsa blinked a few times in surprise at his handsome face that held a gentle smile before looking down, "I would've moved if you had told me." she quietly mumbled.

She heard his laugh only making her head go down deeper in embarassment, "you and I both know that's a lie Queenie." She didn't respond, but merely tried to go back to signing was startled, though, as instead of ink meeting her paper the ice block that her pen had become met it.

"Oh damn it." She quietly hissed, she hoped to God Jack didn't notice.

"Whoa, you really don't like this pen do you?" _'Of course...'_ She ignored him and leaned to her bedside table and opened the drawer producing another pen. She went back to business attempting to forget the little incident. "Why do you do that?"

She stopped and looked up, Jack was now sitting next to her legs on the bed. "Do what?"

He gestured to the frozen pen "that."

"I'm not catching on."

"Like, when you get scared or nervous or something you'll just freeze things. Why?"

She began to subconsciously play with her pen. "It's nothing really it just... happens."

"Happens?"

She nodded, " I can't always help it.." She looked down, "but I try... I really do.." He starred at her suddenly remembering last night.

* * *

_Flashback_

Once the ruckus outside had stopped Elsa's sobs quieted, but she still refused to let go of Jack. He was sure that with her grip his hoodie would tear, luckily it didn't. He continued to tightly hold her against him as he looked down to her. She pulled back slightly and sniffed before gasping loudly and pushing herself away with more force, but he kept a tight hold on her.

"Hey easy there, it's ok."

She continued to push herself away though "no, I-"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry.." she choked as she covered her face with her hands. Jack raised his brow as he looked at the front of his shirt and noticed ice all over his front. It had crawled slightly down his legs and up onto his neck, some was also gripping his arms. It didn't bother him, not in the least bit, he was an ice spirit for Christ's sake. He did shiver though as he felt her ice on his neck make his skin tingle. It was almost like a warm vibration that had his mind reeling, he shook from his daze though, and looked at her once again.

Without hesitation he grabbed her hands and pried them away from her face. "Hey," she looked up, "it's ok, see?" She looked to the ice that covered him, and watched as it suddenly receded. She blinked a few times in surprise before looking up once again at his smirking face, "don't you remember who I am?"

She looked down once again and relaxed in his grip while mumbling, "sorry..."

His smile softened as he held her tight and rocked her from side to side, "don't apologize, everything's fine."

_End Flashback_

* * *

He recalled her panic face as if she had seriously hurt him.

She was so scared, she really thought she'd done something wrong. Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak her bedroom door opened and a familiar strawberry blonde head popped in. "Hey Elsa!"

The Queen looked up, "Oh Anna, hi." Her sister began to approach her, "look, about what Olaf said earlier it was a big mistake, he was just letting his imagination run wild aga-"

"Oh Elsie don't worry!" She suddenly sat exactly where Jack was and Elsa had to keep herself from telling Anna that someone was already there or flinching when she went right through Jack. She didn't miss the displeased grimace that passed the boys face. "I already talked to him about it, and he explained everything to me."

"I.. he what?" Elsa's blood ran cold.

"Oh yeah, he mentioned how you were a little down, and you were just telling him how Jack Frost was your dream guy, and how you didn't think that you would ever find anyone like him." Elsa's eyes widened and Anna giggled as she playfully hit her older siblings arm, "Elsie did you really thing you would be able to keep this from me?"

"But I-"

"I know you must think it's impossible to find a guy because of your powers, but i'm here to prove you wrong!"

_'oh good Lord.' _"Anna," she sighed, "what are you getting at?"

Her sister pressed her lips together in excitement as she bounced ecstatically, "I promised I wouldn't say anything, but.. screw it! I talked to Mr. Humphrey!" Elsa twitched, _'why would Anna go to that accursed adviser?_' "And hearing the news of how you seemed to finally be willing to settle down,"

"Anna-"

"he arranged a meeting for you!"

"He what?!" Anna squealed in excitement as she grabbed her sisters hands, "isn't it great?! He said it would be a surprise, but he found the perfect guy for you! He'll be coming by tomorrow, and if everything goes well we'll invite him to stay with us til you guys," she elbowed her, "you know ' tie the knot.'" She giggled as Elsa's face remained stunned. What just happened? In a mere few minutes her life had turned upside down. All of a sudden she was practically thrusted into a relationship, and who did Humphrey think he was making such bold decision for her?! She would be sure to talk to him about this. "Aren't you excited Elsa?!"

"Ecstatic."

Anna wrapped her arms around her cold sibling in a tight hug, "I knew you'd be happy! I have to go tell Kristoff!" With that she was gone.

Jack had practically choked at the news, Elsa? In a relationship? What?! He watched in silence as Elsa suddenly through her book, pen, and paper onto the bed and stood in a furious flurry taking determined strides to the door. Feeling the intense aura of serious business Jack followed her in silence.

* * *

_'I hate this man..'_ Elsa tapped her foot impatiently on the hard wood as she starred with cold eyes at the thin man before her that was taking an "important" phone call. His long, bony fingers curled around the phone in a loose grip. His almost flat face was disturbed by his crooked protruding nose as his thin gray lips almost blended into his sickly pale skin. He was an unusually thin man of a towering height. His black eyes always held disdain while his voice held fake obedience whenever he spoke with the Queen. He never did like her since she refused his proposal of marriage when she was first crowned Queen. Mr. Humphrey was his name, and to this day she wondered why she never had him removed from this position, or better yet, the kingdom. Finally after a fake chuckle he placed the phone down, and finished his call. He was met with the arm crossed Queen and let a tight smile spread those thin lips.

Her eyes narrowed, "apparently we're having a guest tomorrow?"

Her words were thick with venom, his smile became tighter. "Oh Anna," he tsked, "she just can't keep a secret, can she?"

Elsa neared the desk, "what's the meaning of all this? I've made it quite clear in the past that I do not wish to marry any time soon. You should know this better than anyone Mr. Humphrey." She didn't miss the twitch of his lip as his smile almost fell, and his eyes became hard.

She cringed as she heard that deep chuckle of his once again like teeth scraping against concrete. "My dear, did yo-"

"That's your highness, Mr. Humphrey."

A moment of tense silence pass before he spoke again. "Your highness," he almost spat, "did you simply come here to rub salt in old wounds, or is there more behind you gracing me with," he did a quick once over, "your lovely presence." She swallowed in nervousness at those lust filled eyes of his. If she could she would grab Jack to simply block herself from the mans view.

Unfortunately she couldn't, but she knew by a scoffed "sick pervert." That Jack was no more pleased by the man than she was, and she wasn't too far off the marker.

* * *

Jack was downright disgusted by the guy, and wanted to do nothing more than kill him. He was disgusting, perverted, and the very resemblance of bad news, in other words, he didn't like him one bit. _'He looks like the type of creep that would do something sly like this.' _

"No." Elsa's sharp voice brought Jacks attention back to the situation at hand. "I came here to tell you to cancel this meeting. I don't want to be married or have any sort of promises with this man."

Mr. Humphrey stood, easily towering over Elsa. "My Queen," He walked around his desk, "we are merely doing this for the kingdom's best interest." She raised one brow, "an unmarried Queen just does not look right to the other countries, and especially one who believes in fairy tales such as," he scoffed, "Jack Frost." Elsa couldn't help but feel a sudden rage simmer inside of her. A fairy tale? Jack was anything but one! The way he was spoken of as if he were a vulgar thought made her teeth clench. Mr. Humphrey took notice. "Oh, my apologies, have I struck a nerve?" His tone was taunting.

She avoided his jibe, "so in other words this is all for image."

"Yes."

"Queen Elizabeth ruled without a King and so can I."

His hand curled around her arm causing a chill to run up her spine. They were like the legs of a spider. " Why don't you at least give the fellow a chance, hm?" He squeezed her arm causing her to immediately wretch away from his grasp. "Don't be so cold, your highness."

Now that hurt, she couldn't stand being in his presence a moment longer. "Cancel the meeting, or I will cancel your job here." With that she spun back around and stomped out of the room.

Jack following behind closely. "Who was that guy?"

" Some one that you should be grateful your not familiar with." Jack turned and looked at the man standing in the open doorway of his office merely watching them, or more specifically, Elsa.

* * *

Mr. Humphrey watched the Ice Queen's retreating figure until she was completely gone from sight.

_**"I presume everything's going as planned?" **_He closed the door as the shadows in his office began to slither and twist.

"Of course, and they will continue to as long as you hold your end of the bargain," he turned, "Mr. Black."

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
